Yours Truly
by Anya0901
Summary: Shiori Anderson's life is boring and ordinary until Ayato Sakamaki came to her school. Now the vampire is forcing her to be his "property". Shiori tries to fight and resist him but it's no use. Will she fall in love with the possessive vampire or will she prevail? Ayato X OC ( Shiori ) Lemons xoxoxo
1. Chapter 1 - A Vampire In My School?

Chapter 1

A Vampire In My School?!

I tapped my pencil repeatedly to calm my nerves because that stupid Marie Kinder keeps annoying me with her loud voice. She is the richest kid in the whole school, which means she is the biggest bitch in town.

Marie Kinder pretends that she is from France yet she couldn't speak French even if she tried, but she has EVERYONE fooled into thinking she is fluent in it.

But, enough about the snob, my name is Shiori Anderson; I have long blonde hair and light pink orbs. I am seventeen years old and I am a junior in high school.

"Class, we have a new student joining us!" Mrs. Hanna announced as soon as she and a boy came walking into class.

Everyone gasped out loud while I just rolled my eyes. They are all probably in awe because the boy is attractive looking. Pathetic! Why does society only care about people that are good looking? It's really tiresome…

Anyways, the boy is slender with reddish-colored hair that is spiky at the ends. He has green eyes that really glow… Kind of like a cat, if you want my opinion.

He has on our black school uniform but his white dress shirt is unbuttoned so he can show off his chest and he has a red tie around his neck that hangs down really low. His right, black pant leg is rolled up to his knee and he is also wearing red and black sneakers.

"Class, this is Ayato Sakamaki," Mrs. Hanna introduced him to the class.

"No, way, a Sakamaki brother is here!" A student cheered.

"That's crazy! I thought they were only allowed to be in night school," another praised.

 _Whatever._

"Mr. Sakamaki, you can sit anywhere you would like," Mrs. Hanna said gently.

Ayato lazily scanned the room with his eyes but he immediately looked at me. Why, though? Oh, no! He better not even think about sitting in the back with me! I'm away from the other students for a reason!

"Ayato, you can sit with me!" Marie shouted out to him.

Ayato ignored her as he is walking up to my desk…

"It's taken!" I snapped before he sat down.

He smirked at me and sat right next to me! What the hell, why?!

 _ALL THESE SEATS AROUND AND HE HAD TO SIT BY ME!_

"Hey, there, what's your name?" He asked as he is leaning into me.

"Ew, go away." I gagged.

"That's not how to treat a new student," Ayato said mockingly.

"What do you want?! Leave me alone." I huffed.

All the students around were staring at us while Mrs. Hanna is teaching today's lesson. Can't everyone just mind their own business? I like it better when everyone thought I was invisible.

Ayato unexpectedly reached out and ran his thumb across my throat. Why would he do that? This feels strange.

"Stop." I glared at him.

"So, fragile," he smirked as he continued to rub my throat.

I violently pushed his hand away so he would stop touching me!

"Wow, she has guts to treat Ayato like that," a student commented.

"Yeah, he's going to destroy her if she keeps it up," another agreed.

"Can you all just shut up?" I muttered.

Wait, what do these kids mean that he will destroy me? Who is this kid?

 ***~*~*~*~*~*Yours Truly*~*~*~*~***

It's finally lunchtime and I can hang out with the only two people I like in this school. Today has been sucking more than usual because that Ayato kid is in all of my classes and he's been sitting with me in every single one!

"So, what's Ayato like?! Word in the hallways is that he is all over you!" My friend, Cara praised.

"What's the big deal about him?" I rolled my eyes. Ayato is the last person I want to talk about especially when he's in all of my classes! Why is everyone acting like he's a celebrity?

"You don't know who Ayato Sakamaki is?!" My other friend, Lena asked.

"No, I don't and I don't care either," I sighed.

"Ayato Sakamaki is one of the vampire brothers that live in the Sakamaki household. The Sakamaki's live in a nice, big mansion and they are the richest family in the whole town, no, in the whole country!" Cara explained.

"Wait, did you say vampire?" I raised a brow.

"Yeah, they are vampires. No one really knows much about them but it's strange that Ayato is going to school during the day when he and his brothers go during the night…" Cara pondered.

"I thought none of them would be allowed to go to school during the day. Their father doesn't really want any of his sons near mortals." Lena shrugged.

"Sh, he's coming this way! Maybe he will eat lunch with us since Shiori is here!" Cara freaked.

"Hey, there," Ayato greeted smoothly as he sat really close to me.

"Go away!" I whined.

"You never told me your name." He chuckled.

"And you'll never know." I shrugged.

"It's Shiori and we are her two only friends! I'm Cara and that's Lena," Cara introduced us to him.

"Shiori… Hm…" Ayato pondered while he is staring at me.

I felt my face heating up when I realized where he is staring!

"My eyes are up here!" I snapped.

"There's nothing to see anyways, pancake." Ayato snorted.

My cheeks immediately grew hot. "How dare you!" I know I hardly have any breasts but it's rude for a lame man to point that out!  
Cara and Lena started to laugh out loud while I scowled at them. Ayato laughed with them but I studied his teeth to see if he has any fangs. If he is a vampire then he would have fangs, right?

"What are you staring at?" Ayato asked.

I leaned in closely until he snatched my arm and pulled my body on top of his. I'm straddling him yet I'm still focusing on his fangs…

"Where are they?" I asked.

"What?" His eyes widened.

"Your fangs," I answered lazily.

"Oh, you want to see them, huh?" He licked the side of my neck slowly, causing me to shiver.

"What gives!? Ew!" I cried out.

I then realized everyone in the cafeteria is looking at us! How embarrassing!

"Look," he whispered while he opened his mouth.

I finally see his fangs and they look really sharp! I will also admit that his teeth are super white…

 _Ew, don't praise him!_

"Do you want me to test them out on you?" Ayato smirked.

I hurried and got off of him. "I'm good. You know what? I have something to do… Got to go!" I waved awkwardly and ran out of the cafeteria. He can bite one of my friends for all I care! They are the ones into him anyways!

 ***~*~*~*~*~*Yours Truly*~*~*~*~***

"Hey, pancake, wait up!" Ayato called out to me while I'm running away.

"Go away!" I yelled over my shoulder but before I knew it, he slammed me against a set of lockers and pinned my hands above my head. We locked eyes while he leaned his face close to mine…

"What do you want?" I turned my head to the side in embarrassment.

"You," he answered.

"No!" I went to struggle but it's no use. He's using his body weight to pin my body and he has a tight grip on my wrists…

"Why are you paying attention to the wench?" Marie asked out of nowhere as she is approaching us.

"Leave us alone," Ayato ordered coldly.

"I want to know why you are into her and not into me! All the students want me! I'm rich, you're rich, let's be together," Marie winked.

 _Oh, brother._

Honestly, I rather have been bitten than listen to Marie's annoying voice.

"Look, I'm busy, I want nothing to do with you," Ayato said bluntly, not taking his eyes off of me.

Wow, I never heard a student ever say that to Marie Kinder before… This is new.

"Why would you want to be with her? She's not prettier than me!" Marie freaked.

"Go away." He unpinned my wrists.

No one ever picked me over her either… Wow, maybe today isn't so bad…

I reached out and grabbed his red tie. "Ayato?"

"Huh?"

I pulled his tie so his face can get closer to mine I then kissed his lips firmly. I smiled in between his lips because I heard Marie gasp out loud. I finally won a battle against Marie Kinder!

We both pulled away from each other and Ayato's eyes were widened in shock while I felt confident inside. I then walked away from a pissed off brat and a surprised vampire!

 ***~*~*~*~*~*Yours Truly*~*~*~*~***

I am almost done with all of my classes for today! I'm actually chilling in one of the empty classrooms because I'm cleaning up some paintbrushes from art class.

I'm taking my time because I'm in no rush to go to my other class…

"Hey, Pancake," Ayato whispered in my ear.

I jumped and screamed out.

"What are you doing here?!" I turned around to see him.

"Aren't you happy to see me? You did kiss me not too long ago… We should continue where we left off," he offered in a seductive tone.

"Absolutely not! I only kissed you to piss off Marie Kinder, now go away!"

Ayato grinned before leaning in to claim my lips with his own. I dropped the paintbrushes I just cleaned on the dirty floor, but I didn't hesitate to push him away from me.

"No more!" I warned.

Ayato ignored me as he leaned into my neck. I went to question him what he is doing until I felt a sharp pain!

"AH!" I cried out. My skin is burning! He's biting me! I roughly pushed him away, but it hurt worse when his fangs have left my neck.

Ayato laughed out loud while rubbing my blood off of his lips. "Silly girl, it hurts worse when you push me away, but I like it when a girl plays hard to get."

I gasped out loud when Ayato bit my neck again but in a different area.

"Please, stop!" I begged.

Ayato pulled away and laughed harder. "Geez, I thought you were a tough girl… Are you all bark and no bite?" He mocked.

"Shut up!" I screamed.

I went to escape him but he pushed me against a wall and bit me again! I screamed, kicked, and cried but nothing is working. No one is coming to save me and I can't stop this asshole.

He finally stopped biting me but I felt weak… I fell on my knees and the room started to look blurry…

"Your blood is the best I have ever tasted," he praised.

I went to yell at him yet I couldn't because all I saw is darkness…

 ***~*~*~*~*~*Yours Truly*~*~*~*~***

"Huh?" I opened my eyes and I didn't know where I was at first, but then when I scanned my surroundings, I realized I'm in the nurse's office.

"Crap, school's over!" I rushed out of the office and left the school building. I'm so happy that this day is officially over…

As I am walking, I went to the river to admire the water… A lot has happened today and I can't explain it to anyone but Cara and Lena… I touched my neck to feel the soreness from Ayato's bites.

 _What did I do to deserve this?_

"Bonjour!" I heard Marie's loud voice from afar.

I watched her as she is approaching me. "What do you want?"

"Ayato is going to be mine," she hummed.

"Honestly, you can have him," I sighed.

"Oh, I will, but first…" Marie pushed me into the river!

I struggled and gasped out for air. I can't swim! I never learned how! I saw Marie standing over me with a smirk on her face as I'm crying out for help. I then started to choke on water…

Marie laughed out loud and walked away from me as I felt my body sinking… Am I really going to die from Marie Kinder? Seriously?!

I closed my eyes and let my body sink… This is the end…

 _Huh?_

I felt someone hugging my body and I slowly opened my eyes to see Ayato. Why is he helping me? Ayato immediately kissed my lips and I felt him giving me air…

In a blink of an eye, we floated up above water and I clung on to him because I'm afraid he will let go and I will drown again.

"AH!" I cried out when his fangs sunk into me.

I heard him sucking my blood and I gripped a hold of his uniform blazer.

"Please, no more… I can't take anymore!" I cried out. My whole body is shaking.

I heard a chuckle escape Ayato's lips. "I can't get enough of your blood…"

"No…" I sobbed out.

Ayato and I locked eyes and he kissed my lips firmly. I wanted to push him away and drown again but I'm scared. I should be frightened of him yet I'm depending on him to stay alive…


	2. Chapter 2 - I Got Detention

Chapter 2

I Got Detention Because Of The French Girl!

I looked at myself in my full, length mirror and repeatedly touched my bruised neck. My whole neck is sore from all the different places that Ayato has bitten me. Why would he want to just bite me and not anyone else? I don't understand…

"What's wrong? Are you hurting?"

I gasped when I recognized his voice! "What are you doing in my room, Ayato?"

Did he follow me? Why, though? He's such a freak!

After I almost got drowned and Ayato saved me, I ran home because I'm upset about my neck getting bitten repeatedly and I'm pissed that I almost died because of Marie Kinder!

"I followed you here. I have to keep an eye on my property," he answered lazily. He is sitting on the edge of my windowsill…

"Leave, now, you leech!" I snapped. How dare he calls me his "property", who does he think he is?!

"Geez, for a girl who looks so innocent, you sure have a mouth on you," Ayato smirked.

I ignored him as I went to my bed to lie down. I felt Ayato's eyes glued to me but I didn't pay him any attention. No matter what I do or what I say, he's going to stay so what's the point in wasting my breath? I do want him to leave me alone, though.

In a blink of an eye, Ayato appeared before me and he is LYING NEXT TO ME?!

"How did you do that?!" I gasped.

"Do what?"

"Teleport! You were just sitting on the windowsill and then you appeared on my bed!"

"Oh, it's one of my vampire powers, no big deal," he yawned.

Ayato wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into his embrace.

"Get off!" I gritted my teeth.

"Nope."

I tried to get out of his embrace but he's too strong! Geez, he's only using one arm too!

"Honey?" My mother called out my name from outside my bedroom door.

Ayato disappeared like the wind and for once I am happy that my mother is bothering me.

"Come in," I called out.

She opened the door and looked so confused for some reason. "Shiori, who were you talking to?"

I felt my cheeks turning red. "Um, I was on the phone with Lena," I lied.

"Oh, okay. Well, dinner is almost ready!" She said before leaving me.

"Awe, your mother is worried about you," Ayato mocked as he appeared, lying on my bed.

"Go away!" I whined.

Ayato wrapped his arms around me and I'm the little spoon while he is the big one. He's hugging me too tight…

"What do you want with me?" I finally asked him. I don't understand why he picked me out of all the students in school.

Ayato sighed. "Don't flatter yourself, Pancake. You have the rarest blood type which is AB and it's my favorite."

"So you're using me for my blood," I muttered. I felt anger well up inside me!

"Pretty much," he answered casually.

I tried harder to get out of his embrace. I'm pissed at him for calling me his "property" but now I'm mad that he only wants me for my blood!

"What? You wanted me to have a schoolboy crush on you or something?" Ayato smirked.

"No!"

 _I'm just mad you are using me…_

Ayato went to bite my neck but my mother called out my name from downstairs to tell me that my dinner is ready. I thought Ayato would put up a fight yet he let me go and I rushed out of my room just in case he changes his mind.

 ***~*~*~*~*~*Yours Truly*~*~*~*~***

It's the next day in school and I'm tired as hell because Ayato stayed the night! I tried so many times to kick him out of my room but he wouldn't leave!

For him only wanting my blood, he sure is clingy!

Anyways, I can't get away from him since we are in the same school and have seriously every single class together.

"Why are you tired?" He smirked. He already knew the answer!  
"Because you kept biting me!" I glared at him.

Before Ayato and I could continue our little petty argument, Marie Kinder came up to us.

"Hello, Ayato… We should hang out after school! I have a wonderful pool! I would invite you, Shiori, but you would just drown!" Marie laughed out loud.

I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists. I'm so tempted to jump out of my seat to attack her!

Ayato just sat there; he didn't seem interested in our little fight. I should scowl him for not sticking up for me but he's the one who saved me from drowning yesterday…

"What's wrong, Shiori? Can't you speak because water is still in your throat?" Marie laughed even louder.

"That's it," I muttered. I didn't hesitate to pounce on Marie and I started to punch her repeatedly in her face. All the students around were crowding around us and cheering while I kept punching her.

Marie pushed me off of her by punching me in my face. She then went to punch me again but Ayato grabbed me and pulled me away before she could hit me in the gut…

"Shiori!" Mrs. Hanna screamed my name loud and clear.

Ayato slowly unwrapped his arms around me and I just stood there with a blank expression on my face. I know I'm going to get in trouble because no matter what Marie Kinder does, she never gets in trouble since she's rich and the biggest teacher's pet in the whole school.

"Explain yourself, Ms. Anderson!" Mrs. Hanna ordered.

"Well, I…" I felt my palms getting sweaty…

"She punched me in the face! Look at my beautiful face!" Marie cried out as she is checking herself in her compact mirror.

"Awe, I'm so sorry, Marie… Well, Ms. Anderson will be heading to detention after school! I will inform the principal immediately," Mrs. Hanna announced.

"Great," I sighed.

I looked at Ayato and he gave me a small smile.

"What?" I raised a brow.

"Didn't think you were a fighter… Damn, that's hot," he whispered in my ear.

I went to scowl at him but I laughed out loud instead… How can I be in a good mood when I'm the one who is serving detention because of the French girl?

 ***~*~*~*~*~*Yours Truly*~*~*~*~***

"I can't believe you got detention because of Marie Kinder," Lena sighed as she took a big bite out of her sandwich.

"I can," Cara muttered.

It's lunchtime and Cara, Lena, Ayato, and I are sitting next to each other. Marie has been mocking me all day because she got me in trouble. She then would try to flirt with Ayato but Ayato would ignore her flirty comments.

I'm not going to lie, but it makes me happy that there is finally ONE student that doesn't think Marie Kinder is that great!

"What's that?" Ayato eyed my chicken poppers.

"Chicken poppers. They are little chicken nuggets in a form of a ball with cheese inside," I explained.

Ayato grabbed a chicken ball from my container and popped it in his mouth. "This is really good!" He praised and grabbed another.

"Hey! Get your own!" I glared at him.

He ignored me as he popped more in his mouth. Ugh, he's so annoying!

"Geez, look at her neck… He sure bit her a lot," I heard Cara whispering to Lena.

"Yeah, pretty soon her whole pale body is going to be covered in his bite marks," Lena whispered back to her.

"I can hear you, you know!" I freaked on my two best friends.

Ayato chuckled as he continued to eat my chicken poppers… Why does everyone have to be so annoying?!

 ***~*~*~*~*~*Yours Truly*~*~*~*~***

It's after school and I'm serving my detention thanks to the French phony. Anyways, there are only five students in detention and I made sure I sat in the back so I wouldn't be bothered. The teacher who is supposed to watch us is sitting at his desk, sleeping.

"Hey, Pancake!" Ayato greeted smoothly as he appeared before me.

"What are you doing here?" I moaned out. I really want to be alone right now…

"I thought you would like some company," Ayato sat next to me.

"No, I want to be by myself."

"That's no fun." He snorted.

I rolled my eyes at his stupid comment…

"So, what are we going to do after we are done here?" He asked while he's leaning back in his desk chair.

"Geez, don't you have a life or something? Why do you have to constantly be with me?!" I groaned.

"Because I don't want my food wandering around," he simply answered.

"Now you're going to call me your "food", you're ridiculous!"

Ayato chuckled while I slammed my head on my desk. Ugh, he's a pain in the ass!

 ***~*~*~*~*~*Yours Truly*~*~*~*~***

Ayato and I are in my room, lying on my bed. He then out of nowhere, straddled me! I tried to push him off but it's no good. He has my wrists pinned down on my mattress and our faces were only inches apart.

I kept struggling from below him. "Get off, Ayato!"

Ayato smirked before licking up and down my neck. I got chills feeling his wet tongue against my skin. He then unpinned my wrists to undo the buttons on my white blouse. I went to scream out and kick him but it was too late when he leaned in and started to suck above my right breast.

MY PINK BRA IS EXPOSED TO HIM!

I thought he was going to bite me but he's sucking it instead. He then did the same above my left breast.

"What the hell?!" I screeched when I realized what he is doing! He's giving me hickeys!

"I don't want anyone but me to see you like this," he grinned at me.

"You idiot! I never had anyone see me like this anyways! This is not necessary!"

Ayato unpinned my wrists and he went to unhook my bra but I slapped him across his face.

"What gives!?" He growled as he FINALLY got off of me.

"I'm a virgin and the hell I would let you take it away from me, leech!" I yelled.

"I know you're a virgin, I can tell by the taste of your blood but I need to mark you so people stay away. You're my prey after all…" His voice trailed.

"Quit calling me your property, food, and prey, I'm neither one of those things!"

Ayato chuckled and leaned into my neck. "You're mine. You will do whatever I say." And with that, he bit the side of my neck really hard causing me to cry out loud…

 _Am I truly his?_


	3. Chapter 3 - Ayato Needs To Stop

Chapter 3

Ayato Needs To Stop Being Clingy

"Hey, come here," Ayato whispered in my ear from behind.

I felt my face heating up as I turned around and pushed him away from me. We are in the middle of the school's hallway and he's being all touchy feely! I am still not used to having someone always being by my side twenty-four seven and I am also still not used to having all the students staring at us!

"Come on, don't be like that. Yours truly only wants to make you feel really good," he said seductively while he lifted my chin up to meet his gaze.

"Cut it out, Ayato, I'm in no mood!" I slapped his hand away from my chin. I then darted into my first class but Ayato appeared before I even sat down in my seat.

I glared at him while he just smirked back at me. I wish he would quit teasing me a lot… It's hard especially when it's every second of the day!

I don't even get a minute break from him!

"Shiori?" He called out my name while he is leaning back in his seat.

"What?" I asked with gritted teeth.

"We should skip our next class and have some fun," he smirked.

"And do what?" I raised a brow.

"Oh, we would do a lot of stuff. I would play with your breasts even though there's nothing there but then I would lick you down…" He reached out and touched my upper thigh!

"Ew, no!" I squealed causing the whole class to turn in their seats to glare at me for interrupting class.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"You say that now but I will make you feel really good that you will beg for more," he grinned.

"As if!" I glared at him.

"Well, don't think you can keep denying me. You are mine after all and what yours truly wants, yours truly gets," Ayato said playfully.

"I won't let you have your way with me." I rolled my eyes.

I don't want to admit it, though but Ayato has a good chance of forcing himself on me… He's a lot stronger and I am no match for him. What I don't understand is why wouldn't he want to hook up with someone else? I'm inexperienced obviously plus he only wants me for my blood. Is he willing to use my body too?

"I would make you reach your limit so hard," he said in a low voice.

"Stop…" I narrowed my eyes at him.

I tried to focus my attention on the teacher but Ayato would continue to say his lewd comments while I would just shrug him off or give him dirty looks…

 _This is going to be a long day._

 ***~*~*~*~*~*Yours Truly*~*~*~*~***

"Come on, Shiori, stop resisting," Ayato murmured while he gripped tight on my wrist.

"No, I'm not skipping class and I'm not letting you have your way with me!" I shouted out.

Ayato ignored my yells and pleas… He then unexpectedly picked me up bridal style and took me in an empty classroom while I tried to scream and kick him.

"What gives!?" I whined.

Ayato sat down in a chair and made my body straddle him. I tried to protest but he forcefully made me do it! He's really strong and I hate him for it!

"Sh…" He chuckled before claiming my lips with his own.

My eyes widened at his kiss and I felt his tongue trying to dance with mine. I went to pull away yet he had a tight grip on my waist!

"Don't disobey me, Shiori," he warned.

I took a deep breath and he kissed me again. I then naturally kissed him back. Why, though? Am I truly tempted by Ayato? But, he's annoying…

"Ugh…" I softly moaned without meaning to!  
"Geez, you did want this too. I knew it." He lightly chuckled.

"No, I don't!" I freaked.

He deepened our kiss and our tongues danced. I felt something hard hitting my inner thigh… Is that?

"Stop," I whispered.

"No, this is fun," he whispered back as he continued to kiss me. Our kisses are echoing throughout the empty classroom. I can't believe I'm skipping class to make out with a vampire!

"You're mine, no one else's, got it?" He threatened. He pulled away from my lips and his green eyes were hypnotizing me.

"Huh?" I asked in a daze.

"You're mine!"

I immediately snapped out of it. "I am not! I'm no ones! Do not classify me as your property!"

Ayato rolled his eyes and reached down. I gasped out loud when I felt his two fingers rubbing my underwear!

"What do you think you're doing!?" I screamed.

"You're soaking… How cute. I guess you aren't so innocent after all," he commented in a mocking tone.

I tried to get off of him but he continued to have a tight grip on my waist so I can't move…

"No more," I whimpered.

"Sh…" He claimed my lips again and I moaned in his mouth. Why am I feeling good from him? He is really experienced and it's kind of making me mad. Am I jealous of his past lovers?

 _Why would I be jealous? He's an arrogant leech!_

 ***~*~*~*~*~*Yours Truly*~*~*~*~***

I made out with Ayato for a whole class period, which is forty-five minutes! What the hell?! I'm surprised he didn't bite me during that time but I'm not going to complain!

I am now in the nurse's office because I scraped my knee. It's not a big deal at all but I keep bleeding and I'm just here for a band - aid yet the nurse or anyone doesn't seem to be around.

Oh, well, I'm sure I can find it myself.

"What are you doing?" I heard Ayato ask me from behind.

"What do you want?" I groaned.

"I wanted to see why you are here, alone," he smirked.

"I scraped my knee, that's all. I just need a band – aid."

"No, let me clean it off myself." He licked his lips.

"Absolutely not, Ayato!" I freaked.

"Let me clean it or I'll strip off all of your clothing and bite you everywhere!" He threatened.

I rolled my eyes but I did as he said. I sat down in a chair while he kneeled down before me. I watched him intensively as he licked my wound. His tongue is circling around it…

"Um, you know there's dirt in there. I wanted to clean my wound off with water…" My voice trailed.

"No, then you'll waste some blood. I want it all," he muttered as he kept licking.

He looks like some kind of dog that is licking its owner's hand or something. I laughed at the thought of Ayato being a dog…

"What's so funny, Pancake?" He looked up at me and glared.

"You look like a dog right now."

"And why is that?"

 _I guess he took offense to that comment…_

He snorted before licking more of my blood. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes but I immediately regret letting my guard down because I felt his wet tongue traveling up to my right, inner thigh…

"AYATO, STOP!" I screeched and pushed his head away.

"What was that for?" He rubbed his head.

"PERVERT!" I snapped.

"I wanted to taste something else, geez," he mumbled.

I stood up from the chair and walked away from him to get a band – aid. I knew I shouldn't have let my guard down!

 ***~*~*~*~*~*Yours Truly*~*~*~*~***

It is after school and I am in the kitchen looking for something to eat.

"Hey, make those chicken things again! They were good!" Ayato suggested.

"I'm not in the mood for them," I said, not taking my eyes off of the food in the fridge.

"But, I'm in the mood for them."

"Well, I'm not cooking for you, I am cooking for me."

"Fine, then I will just suck your blood all night," he mumbled.

"Okay, I'll make the stupid chicken poppers!" I groaned even though I know he'll still suck my blood… I swear he's never satisfied and I wonder if I'll ever get used to him drinking my blood …

 _Why can't someone else be his "property"?_


	4. Chapter 4 - Party

Chapter 4

Party At The Rich Girl's House

"No, no, no!" I cried out while Ayato has me pushed against my locker, he is leaning in to bite my neck!

"That's it, scream for me! I want everyone to know you're mine." Ayato chuckled before he sunk his fangs into my neck.

"OW!" I screamed causing everyone around us to stop walking and watch…

Ayato pulled away from me and licked his lips. "I'll never get tired of your blood."

"I wish you would," I muttered.

I turned my back on Ayato and began to walk to class. I'm sick of him pushing me around and sinking his fangs into me! Like, can't he get a replacement or something?

"Hey, Shiori, don't leave unless I tell you to," he warned.

I rolled my eyes and continue to walk. Ayato grunted and grabbed my wrist really hard from behind.

"Ow!" I freaked.

"What did I just say? I don't want my toy to be wandering around!" He snapped.

"Now you are going to call me your "toy"?! What the hell!" I glared at him.

"Well, I'm just stating a fact, relax, Shiori…"

I pushed him away and went to my next class and of course, he has to sit right next to me. Ayato kept staring with his green orbs shining but I continue to ignore him. He's getting on my nerves with all the names he has been calling me. I'm not a human to him; I'm more of an object and nothing more.

"Ayato!" Marie Kinder called out his name as she approached him. She flipped her long, black hair when she and I locked eyes.

"What is it?" He mumbled.

"I wanted to invite you to my party tonight. It's going to be big! Everyone in the school is going to be there," Marie explained.

"Not interested," he casually said causing me to laugh out loud.

Ayato is a pain in the ass but I praise him for keep turning Marie Kinder down! Honestly, I would take him being around me all day as long as I see him brush Marie Kinder off.

Marie Kinder huffed in frustration as she fixed her red French bureau hat that she always wears. "Why not?"

"Because I don't want to go to your dumb party. I have better things to do," Ayato sighed.

"Well, what if I invite your food?" Marie asked in a low voice.

Wait, Marie Kinder is offering to invite me so Ayato would come to her dumb party? Geez, what is with her? Is she that desperate? Marie NEVER invites me to any of her parties…

Ayato ponders the thought and I kept shaking my head "no". I don't want to go to some lame party that this bitch is throwing.

"Will there be any alcohol?" Ayato finally asked.

 _Great, a vampire that likes to drink, fantastic._

"Of course, silly!" Marie Kinder laughed out loud.

"Okay, we'll be there," Ayato said, leaning back in his desk chair.

"WHAT?!" I gasped out loud. There's no way I'm going! How dare he make decisions for me!

"Great, I'll see you both there, tonight at ten!" Marie grinned before leaving us.

"Why did you agree to that? I don't want to go! I don't even drink!" I spat.

"Relax, it will be fun… Maybe alcohol is what you need since you are uptight." He shrugged.

"I am not uptight!" I gritted my teeth.

"Whatever you say, Shiori."

I groaned and repeatedly slammed my head off of my desk. Great, now I have to deal with Marie Kinder outside of school!

 ***~*~*~*~*~*Yours Truly*~*~*~*~***

"So, you're invited to Marie Kinder's party tonight?!" Lena gasped out loud.

I'm just as shocked as them but I'm not excited to go to her dumb party, yet I'm happy that Lena and Cara are going to be there. They are ALWAYS invited to her events.

"Yeah, but I'm not going," I sighed as I popped a chicken popper in my mouth.

"You have to! You are FINALLY invited to one of her parties!" Cara raised her voice.

"Yeah, and they are really fun!" Lena added.

"Shiori, you don't have a choice, you are going to that party whether you like it or not," Ayato said while he took one of my chicken poppers.

"Why do you want to go to that annoying girl's house?" I questioned sternly.

"To get drunk," Ayato simply answered.

"Unbelievable," I said under my breath.

"Awe, you'll have fun! We'll be there with you," Cara soothed.

"Whatever. I'm going to the restroom, I'll be right back," I mumbled.

I left the three of them to go to the bathroom, but while I am in one of the stalls, I heard the bathroom door open and Marie and her two best friends came into the bathroom to redo their makeup.

"So, why did you invite Shiori if you don't like the bitch?" I heard Sasha ask.

Sasha is one of Marie Kinder's best friends. Her skin is light brown and she has long black hair. Just like Marie, she can be rude towards others and only use people for her benefits.

"Yeah, you NEVER invite her to any of your parties before," Marie's other friend, Megan said.

Megan is her other best friend. She has long, dark red hair. I actually think Megan uses Marie for her money because Marie always spots Megan when they go out, but that's just a rumor.

"I had to invite her or Ayato wouldn't have attended," Marie answered.

"Yeah, but he's going to be with Shiori the whole time! He never leaves her side," Megan countered.

"Don't worry, I'll try my best to get him to be all over me instead of her." Marie chuckled.

"Yeah, seduce him!" Sasha added.

The three of them started to laugh out loud. I wanted to leave the stall but I didn't want to deal with these bitches.

I felt a tug in my heart, though. Am I truly worried that Marie is going to take Ayato away from me? Why should I care, though? He is just an annoying leech, but still… It's nice that I have found one student that isn't into her. It would be bad if he falls for her like the other students in this school…

 ***~*~*~*~*~*Yours Truly*~*~*~*~***

"What are you doing?" Ayato asked me as I'm looking through my closet. It is after school and I wanted to make sure I have the perfect outfit for tonight. It needs to be sexy if I want Ayato to stay by my side and not go near Marie Kinder!

"I'm looking for an outfit, idiot," I answered, not taking my eyes off of my clothes…

I pulled out a light, pink short dress that is VERY tight fitting. The dress is strapless and just goes a little past my butt.

"Geez, didn't think you dress like that…" Ayato's voice trailed.

"Is there a problem?"

"Not at all, I can't wait to see it on. Hey, let me help you change," he said seductively.

In a blink of an eye, Ayato appeared behind me and started to forcefully take my black, uniform skirt off.

"Get away!" I turned around and pushed him. I then ran into my private bathroom and locked the door.

I began to change into my dress but after I put on my light, pink strapless bra and my matching underwear, Ayato appeared before me.

"No!" I covered my chest with my hands. I'm exposed in my bra and underwear to him!

"Let me help you," he smirked and grabbed my waist tightly with both of his hands.

"Go away! No, no!"

I couldn't get out of his grasp. He is way too strong for me! I thought he would try to take my bra and underwear off, but instead, he leaned in and sucked hard above my right breast.

"What?" I questioned in confusion while I watched him.

"I'm marking you so no one will stare," he said before he sucked my other breast.

"Ridiculous!" I groaned but I didn't bother to fight him. I don't want to admit this out loud, but I kind of like the fact of him doing this… Is he worried that I would flirt with another like I'm worried that he will be with Marie Kinder?

 ***~*~*~*~*~*Yours Truly*~*~*~*~***

Ayato and I are finally ready to go to the rich bitch's party. We decided to just walk there since her house is not that far from my own.

Ayato is wearing a white V-neck t-shirt with a red hoodie and a black jacket over it. He is also wearing black pants. I'm not going to lie, but he looks really good…

"Here it is," I muttered as we approached the large mansion. All the lights were on and we can hear the music loud and clear. Knowing Marie, she probably hired a DJ for the night.

Ayato and I walked inside the home and it is really crowded with all the kids from school. The house is decorated in red streamers, red tablecloths, and red balloons. She also has a lot of tables filled with different kinds of food and alcohol.

"Come on, we need a drink," Ayato ordered.

We walked up to the table with all the alcohol. I didn't know what to get but I watched Ayato as he examined each bottle.

"Man, she got all the nice stuff. Cool!" He grinned.

He then poured us both a glass full of vodka, I suppose.

"Wait, we aren't going to mix it with anything?" I gasped while he handed me my drink.

"Mixing is for idiots." Ayato snorted.

I sniffed my drink and immediately gagged. I never drank alcohol before so I'm kind of scared…

"Go on," he urged.

"I can't," I whispered.

Ayato sighed before grabbing my cup out of my grasp. He then pressed it against my lips and made me chug it. I went to push the cup away because the drink is burning my throat, yet Ayato hurried and wrapped his free arm around me so I wouldn't escape.

I finish my drink but I started to cough. That was gross!  
Ayato chugged his drink in a couple of gulps and he showed no reaction to his throat burning or anything! He must be an experienced drinker.

"Have another one," he said as he poured us both the same thing.

"I want to mix it with something!" I whined.

"No, you are drinking it straight," he winked.

Before I could argue with him anymore about this situation, Marie, Sasha, and Megan came up to us out of nowhere.

"Hey, Ayato, how do I look?" Marie Kinder asked.

I felt my heart drop. She looks really good. She has on a designer, black tight fitting dress that is very short and a black French bureau hat to match.

"Um, good I guess," he said, uninterested.

I felt my heart flutter but not anymore when he handed me my drink. I have to drink this poison again?!

Marie and her two best friends huffed at Ayato before leaving us. I know she will still try to be with Ayato for the rest of the night. She NEVER gives up until she gets her way.

 ***~*~*~*~*~*Yours Truly*~*~*~*~***

The party is still going on and my vision is blurry. I cannot stand straight and I keep bumping into people. I feel numb and alone. I have been hanging with Lena and Cara the whole night yet I didn't know where Ayato went? I haven't seen him for a while! I hope he's not with Marie Kinder!

"Relax, Shiori, he's not even into her," Cara soothed while she sipped her drink.

"Yeah, but she looked really pretty," I sighed.

"Geez, Shiori, you're really drunk if you are admitting to that!" Lena teased.

"It's not funny! What if he's hooking up with her?!" I freaked.

"I knew you liked him!" Cara shouted in excitement.

"I do not! I just don't want him to be with her," I frowned.

"Sure…" Cara and Lena said in unison.

I can't remember how many drinks I had but it was more than I could handle. I feel like I can fall on the ground and sleep any minute. I feel hot and stuffy too. Maybe, I should get some fresh air.

I told my two best friends that I will be right back and I immediately felt better once I let the night breeze hit my face.

I then felt my heart fluttering when I saw Ayato talking to another young man that is lying on a wooden bench. The young man has short, blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes.

Without thinking, I slowly approached them…

"Shiori?" Ayato looked at me with widening eyes.

"I was worried," I whispered.

"What?" Ayato tilted his head in confusion.

I threw myself on him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I then began to sob like an idiot.

"What has gotten into you? Geez, you had too much!" Ayato groaned.

"Is this the girl?" The young man asked. He is still lying across the wooden bench.

"Yeah, isn't she hot?" Ayato chuckled.

"She seems troublesome," the man commented.

"How dare you!" I snapped at him.

"Hey, relax, this is my oldest, half brother, Shu. He is the heir of the family," Ayato introduced him to me.

"Oh, nice to meet you," I said in a small voice.

Shu didn't answer as he closed his eyes.

I felt stupid for yelling at him. Way to make a good first impression, Shiori…

"Can we go home," I whispered to Ayato.

"Sure, I'm a little buzzed…" Ayato answered.

We said our goodbyes to Shu and walked back to my place. I don't know why, but I couldn't keep my hands to myself. I kept touching Ayato all over his body!

Ayato and I are in my room finally and I immediately undressed in front of him without thinking. I left my bra and underwear on and climbed into bed. Ayato immediately lied in bed with me and he didn't hesitate to wrap his arm around me.

"Why were you worried?" He finally asked.

"I just couldn't find you. You left me and I thought you were hooking up with Marie Kinder," I explained.

"Why would I hook up with her?" He snorted.

"I don't know… She looked really good at the party."

"Nah, you looked better," he said in a low voice.

I turned my body so I'm facing him and we locked eyes. I then leaned in and kissed his lips softly.

"I'm not used to you being like this, but I like it," he grinned while he slowly crawled on top of me. He pinned my wrists above my head and leaned in. "I might take advantage of you."

"It's okay…" My voice trailed. I don't know if it's the alcohol or what but I'm craving him…

"You are willing to give up something precious to you?" He questioned shockingly.

"As long as it's for you," I slurred.

Ayato leaned in and bit my neck really hard. I felt numb so it didn't hurt as much as usual but I moved my head to the side so he would have better access.

I let him have his way with me while I listened to him sucking my blood…

He then bit down on my collarbone…

"Ayato," I moaned out.

"Damn," he muttered in between my skin.

"What?"

"I can't do this…"

"Why? I want to," I whispered.

He got off of me and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his embrace. "Go to sleep," he ordered.

"But, I want to be with you."

"I said go to bed!" He snapped.

I did as he said and closed my eyes. It didn't take me long to pass out. Why didn't Ayato take advantage of me? Does he have a guilty conscious after all?


	5. Chapter 5 - My First Time With You

Chapter 5

My First Time With You

"So, what is the beef between you and the annoying bitch?" Ayato asked me out of nowhere while I'm making us breakfast.

"Marie Kinder?"

"Yeah."

"Well, we used to be best friends in elementary school but then she kept backstabbing me. Every boy I had a crush on, she would take away from me. Every time I wanted something, she would buy it and rub it in my face. She would do that with friends too. Every time I made a new friend, she made sure to steal them away from me. I finally got fed up and quit being her friend and for some odd reason, she got pissed off about it," I explained.

"Sounds lame," Ayato muttered.

"Yeah, it is." I agreed.

I set the table and put out pancakes, bacon, some blueberries, and strawberries for us. We both began to eat and I had to keep scowling Ayato for eating like a slob.

"Damn, you are better than the maids in my mansion!" Ayato praised.

"You have maids?" I questioned shockingly.

"Well, yeah… My brothers and I aren't going to clean up after ourselves!" Ayato snorted.

"Okay, Marie Kinder," I said sarcastically.

"Hey, don't compare me to her!" He snapped.

I started to chuckle on how offended he is getting about me comparing him to the rich bitch…

"So, what do you want to do today?" I asked him.

It's Saturday and I don't really have any plans.

"I have to go see my brothers later today…" His voice trailed.

"Oh, can I come?!" I pleaded.

"No!" He raised his voice causing me to jump out of my seat a little bit.

"Why not? I met the eldest one."

"Because they will try to sink their fangs into you and you're mine!" He snapped.

"Okay, calm down… Geez, sorry I asked."

Ayato grunted and finished eating his breakfast…

"How many brothers do you have?" I finally questioned.

"I have two full brothers and three half," he answered.

"I see and you told me Shu is your half brother, right?"

"Yeah."

We both were done with our breakfast and decided to chill in my room before Ayato leaves me to see his brothers. I kind of wish I could come just to see his mansion.

"Come here," he whispered as he pushed me on the bed.

"What gives?!" I freaked.

Ayato crawled on top of me and smirked. "You said I can take something from you and I want it now…"

 _What is he talking about?_

I immediately gasped out loud. He's talking about my virginity! There's no way I'm giving that to him! I was drunk, I wasn't thinking!

"No way!" I tried to get him off of me yet it wasn't working…

"You said I could last night…" His voice trailed.

"I was drunk!"

"Oh, well, you can't change your mind now!" He chuckled and forcefully took my t-shirt off. He then struggled to get my jean shorts off of me.

"Stop!" I groaned.

He didn't stop, though. He finally got them off of me and here I am as usual with my bra and matching panties, exposed to him.

"Wow, do you always match?" He grinned.

"Shut up!"

He leaned in and licked my neck, causing me to shiver. He then sunk his fangs into me.

"Ugh…" I cried out.

I can hear him drinking hungrily and all I could do is stare up at the ceiling…

"I want to hear your voice louder," he ordered as he licked my throat. I hope he doesn't bite me there, but he didn't… Instead, he bit me on my collarbone.

"AYATO!" I screamed.

I can feel him smirking against my skin as he sucked my blood. Ugh, this is crazy! Am I truly going to let him have my virginity?

 _I'm scared…_

"Shiori," Ayato said my name and we locked eyes. My heart keeps skipping beats…

"W-What?" I stuttered.

He kissed my lips firmly and I melted into his kiss. Our tongues danced with one another while his hands were roaming all over my body. He unhooked my bra and for once, I did not fight him. Maybe I am ready for him to take me. Maybe I don't care if he is the one who has it.

 _My first time with Ayato…_

Ayato pulled away from my lips and stared at my breasts. I went to cover them with my hands yet Ayato hurried and pinned my wrists down on the mattress.

"They aren't so small after all," he smirked.

"Geez," I muttered.

Ayato leaned in and claimed my right breast in his mouth. I felt his hot tongue swirling around it and it caused me to moan out loud. Thank goodness that both of my parents are at work! I can't let them hear me like this!

"You like that, don't you?" He mocked as he did the same to my left one.

"Please, don't tease me," I pleaded.

"We are taking this slow. I want you to feel really good for yours truly," he whispered.

I watched Ayato intensively as he kept licking and sucking my left breast he then bit above it which caused me to cry out.

Ayato is sucking my blood while my head is thrown back. It's sensitive there! Why would he bite me there?!

"So, good," he praised.

He then rubbed two of his fingers down there and I felt my lacy underwear rubbing against me.

"Stop, teasing. I need this," I panted. I can't believe I am hot and bothered over Ayato. I never felt like this before…

"How bad do you need this, Shiori?" He rubbed my sex harder.

"Really bad!" I moaned out.

I didn't recognize my own voice. Is this what a girl sounds like when they are hot and bothered like this?

 _This is strange._

Ayato smirked before trailing kisses down my stomach. I can hear every smack when he kisses me. He then pulled my underwear down and guided two of his fingers inside me.

"Ouch!" I squealed!

"Relax, I'll make the pain go away just chill," he muttered.

He slowly moved his fingers in and out of me. It hurt at first but then it started to feel good. I lied there as he continues to do it but then I felt something wet too.

I looked down to see that he is also licking me while his fingers are still going in and out…

"Ugh…" I moaned.

"Does it feel good?" He looked up at me. His green eyes are piercing my soul.

"Ugh, yeah," I whispered.

He kept pleasing me while I relaxed until I felt something building up. I went to ask him what is going on with my body until I screamed out his name…

"You released already?" He mocked.

"Is that bad?"

"Not at all."

Ayato got off of my bed for a second and began to take his clothes off while I watched him. He has no inch of fat on him but he has some muscles. His length made me gasp in a small voice. It's very thin but very long! There's no way that will fit!

"You'll be fine." He rolled his eyes as he went back on the bed.

"Will you be gentle?" I asked in a small voice. I don't want this idiot to think I'm scared but I can't hide it… What if he's too rough?

Ayato studied me before answering me. "Yeah, chill."

I went to protest but Ayato pushed me down on the bed. He then slowly slid inside as I cried out. He would stop here and there until I adjust but after a little while, he finally got all the way in.

"Are you alright?" He muttered.

"Yeah, I think you can move," I whispered.

Ayato began to thrust gently as I moaned out loud. He then leaned in so our foreheads were touching and kissed my lips hungrily while he picked up the pace.

My legs naturally wrapped around his waist as he went deeper and deeper. I would call out his name occasionally and he would do the same. I grew embarrassed when we made eye contact yet I couldn't look away from him because his green eyes were hypnotizing me.

"You will not let anyone else have you like this, got it?" He whispered in my ear.

"Yeah…" I moaned out.

"Say that you are mine," he ordered as he slammed into me.

"I'm yours!" I screamed in pleasure.

My body felt hot. I never expect this to feel so good… I can't believe I'm doing this right now!

Ayato unexpectedly got out of me and I went to question what he is doing until he commanded me to get on my knees and turn around.

I did as he said and he pushed me down so my head is against the mattress while my butt is sticking up high in the air.

"This is embarrassing!" I freaked.

Ayato ignored me and claimed me from behind. It felt amazing! I felt my hips naturally moving in sync with his thrusts. He would grunt here and there and I wonder if he feels as good as I do.

His nails were digging into the back of my waist but I didn't care. The pleasure is taking over my body.

A couple more thrusts and we both reached our limit. I felt tired all of a sudden and I collapsed, closing my eyes…

 ***~*~*~*~*~*Yours Truly*~*~*~*~***

"Hey, wake up," I heard Ayato's voice.

"Huh?" I opened my eyes to see Ayato's face only inches away from my own.

"I'm going to go see my brothers. I'll be right back, don't go anywhere," he ordered.

"Kay," I muttered.

I watched as Ayato got changed then he left me alone and naked in my room. I don't want to spend the rest of my Saturday in my room, so I decided to call Lena and Cara to see if they want to hang out. I also want to tell them the big news!

 _Sorry, Ayato, but I'm not following your demands!_

 ***~*~*~*~*~*Yours Truly*~*~*~*~***

"YOU AND AYATO DID WHAT?!" Lena screamed causing everyone around us to glare at us.

Lena, Cara, and I are in the mall and I told them everything about Ayato and I. They weren't shocked that we did it but they are shocked how I easily let him have his way with me.

I'm surprised I don't regret it. Is it because it felt good or am I slowly developing feelings for him?

 _No, way! He's a leech, Shiori!_

"Now what?" Cara asked.

"What do you mean?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"Is it going to be a one-night thing or are you two going to make it official?" Cara clarified.

"I haven't thought about it yet…" My voice trailed.

"Ayato is crazy over you, I'm sure you have nothing to worry about," Lena chimed in.

I wasn't worried about it until Cara mentioned it! What if he doesn't come back and I never see him again? Wait, he goes to my school, but what if he finds another girl to be with! Crap, I should've thought this through!

"Are you okay, Shiori?" Cara asked.

"Yeah, of course!" I laughed nervously.

Deep down, though… I am not…


	6. Chapter 6 - Quit Being Possessive!

Chapter 6

Quit Being Possessive!

I felt relieved once I came back home to see Ayato in my room. He is lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I didn't hesitate to crawl into bed and curl up next to him.

"I told you not to go anywhere," he muttered.

"Ayato, I couldn't spend the rest of the day in my room. I was with Cara and Lena anyways. We didn't really do anything," I sighed.

Ayato snorted while I nuzzled into him. I am really close to him yet it feels as if it isn't enough…

"How was hanging with your brothers?" I finally asked.

"It was whatever. Nothing too exciting," he answered as he yawned.

"I see…"

I wonder if I'll ever meet his other brothers. I want to know about them for some reason… Are they like Ayato or are they all different? Do they harass women like Ayato harasses me? He said that if I came with him to see his brothers that they would try to bite me so I bet they are all a lot like Ayato.

Before I knew it, I closed my eyes and went into a peaceful slumber which is something new since Ayato usually keeps me up to bite me.

 ***~*~*~*~*~*Yours Truly*~*~*~*~***

A couple of days went past and I'm in school. I thought it was going to be an ordinary day until I saw my best friend that has been sick for over two months!

"ZANDER!" I screeched and ran up to him to give him a big hug.

"Hey, girl, hey!" He embraced me as we began to laugh.

I know I said that Cara and Lena are the only friends I have in this school, but I forgot to mention about Zander!

He's my gay best friend and we have been friends for years! He missed two months of school because of the flu. It was so bad that he couldn't go to school or anywhere for that matter. He had to stay at home and no one could even visit because it was contagious.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"A lot better. I'm so happy to be back here, surprisingly… It was bored being in my room and not talking to anyone," he answered.

We laughed again with each other until…

"Who the hell is that?! I told you to stay by my side at all times!" Ayato came up to us and glared at Zander.

"Hey, I want to introduce…"

Ayato interrupted. "We have to get to class."

I went to protest but he forcefully grabbed my wrist and dragged me away from Zander. Since when does Ayato care about class?

I looked back at Zander and he is scratching his blonde hair in confusion.

 _I'm just as confused as you._

Ayato and I sat next to each other in class, but Ayato seemed to be in a bad mood about something…

"Hey, what's your deal?" I whispered to him so I don't interrupt class.

"I told you that you are mine and no one else's," he muttered.

I began to chuckle and I tried to laugh softly but it ended up being really loud.

"Are you mocking me?" Ayato scowled at me.

"No, you have it all wrong."

"I don't want to hear it." He rested his head on his desk and stared straightforward.

"Ayato, Zander is…"

"SHIORI ANDERSON! QUIT TALKING OR I'LL GIVE YOU A DETENTION!" Mrs. Hanna threatened.

I took a deep breath and nodded. Man, I guess I have to wait until after class to tell Ayato about Zander…

 ***~*~*~*~*~*Yours Truly*~*~*~*~***

"Hey, Ayato, where are you going? Ayato!" I called after him as he is walking really fast down the hallway with his fist tightened… What is up with him? I was TRYING to tell him about Zander finally but he sprinted after class.

Ayato ignored me as he kept walking fast! What is he looking for?

"Hey, Zander!" I shouted out from the end of the hallway.

Before I knew it, Ayato sprinted at him and punched Zander in the face! I went to scream at him but I'm in shock! My throat is dried up and my eyes are widened.

Ayato kept punching him in the face repeatedly and students started to gather around.

I finally snapped out of it and rushed over to them to pull Ayato away from him.

I wrapped my arms around Ayato's waist as he is kneeled down while Zander is on the ground screaming. Ayato wouldn't budge! I'm too weak.

"Ayato, why are you hurting my friend? Don't tell me you're jealous?" I freaked.

"Shut up, this doesn't concern you. He will know you are mine!" Ayato shouted in determination.

"But, he's gay!" I cried out.

"Huh?!" Ayato froze in place and he looked down at Zander whose face is all bloody from him…

"He's gay. He's my best friend!" I groaned.

"Oh, I didn't know," Ayato muttered. He held his hand out to help Zander up and I'm shocked that he accepted Ayato's offer.

"Geez, you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend, Shiori," Zander said with a huge grin on your face.

"How are you smiling when you just got beat up!?" I hurried and grabbed a couple of napkins out of my book bag to give to Zander.

The students all got bored since there's no action and went to their classes while the three of us just stood there.

"We aren't dating," I corrected sternly.

"Yeah, I'm only into girls with big breasts," Ayato smirked.

First, he attacked my best friend and now he is saying this?! What the hell, Ayato?!

"Well, you didn't complain on Saturday!" I glared at Ayato.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Pancake." Ayato rolled his eyes.

Didn't he say they weren't that bad before we had sex? I'm confused…

"You guys fight like a couple," Zander chimed in while he kept wiping the blood off of his face.

"Here let me help," I offered. I feel bad for him. Stupid, Ayato!  
"Hey, why are you touching him like that?!" Ayato clenched his teeth.

"Because I feel bad for what you did to him and why do you care? I told you he's gay now go away!" I shouted without taking my eyes off of Zander's face.

"No, I'm not letting my toy alone!" Ayato grunted.

"Talk about clingy," Zander said under my breath.

"Tell me about it," I agreed.

"I'm not clingy! I'm keeping my toy in line!" Ayato argued.

"I am not your toy!" I groaned.

Ayato and I kept bickering back and forth but I FINALLY got all the blood off of Zander. His nose stopped bleeding and he has a couple of black and blue marks on his face…

Poor, Zander, he just came back to school from being really sick and he gets beat up by a vampire!

 ***~*~*~*~*~*Yours Truly*~*~*~*~***

"Hey, come on, take it off," Ayato whispered seductively. He is trying to take my uniform blouse off.

School is over and we are in my room. I am in no mood for Ayato. I'm still annoyed about what he did to Zander even though Zander took it well, but still!

I'm also mad about the comment he said about my breasts! He's so rude!

"You sure you want to see them since they are small!" I snapped and pushed his hands away from me.

"I was kidding, geez. Get over it."

"No!" I stormed into my bathroom and slammed the door then locked the door. I decided to take a hot bath to get my mind off of Ayato being an ass.

"Shiori let me in!" Ayato kept banging on the door.

 _Dude, he can just appear before me. Why is he that stupid?_

I chuckled to myself while I turned on the knobs to check the temperature to prepare my bath. I can't wait to relax!

"Hey, don't mortals use some sort of bath bombs or something?" Ayato asked from outside the door.

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you want a couple?"

My ears perked up on his offer. Wait, how does he have these "bath bombs" now?

"Um, where are they?" I asked in a sarcastic tone.

"I have them here," he answered.

"Sure…"

"I'm serious, look below."

I slowly kneeled down under the door and saw two powder blue balls. Huh, where did those come from? Maybe his book bag, but why would he have them in there?  
"You want them?" He asked in amusement.

"Yeah, but I'm only opening the door a crack. Do not try to come in here, Ayato!" I warned.

 _Again, can't he just appear before me anyways? I'm keeping my mouth shut!_

"Alright." Ayato snorted.

I unlocked the door and opened it. I hurried and grabbed the two large bath bombs… I then slammed the door in his face and relocked it…

"Thanks, bye!" I shouted so he can hear me.

I heard him chuckling… Why is he laughing?

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing."

I shrugged and threw the two blue bath bombs in the water but as soon as the water touched them, smoke surrounded the whole bathroom!

I began to cough. These aren't bath bombs! What the hell are they? Did Ayato trick me?

"AYATO!" I cried out but I am having a coughing fit!  
I couldn't see anything and I couldn't breathe. What am I going to do? My body felt weak so I collapsed on my knees… What is happening to me?

My body is numb as I lied down on the floor and after that, I don't remember anything else.

 ***~*~*~*~*~*Yours Truly*~*~*~*~***

"Huh? What?" My body feels heavy and I can't move. I opened my eyes and I'm on my bed… Ayato's face is only inches away from my own.

"Hey, there," he said seductively.

"What happened? Why can't I move?" I whispered.

Ayato touched my cheek with his fingertips and I unexpectedly moaned out. His touch is making my skin hot.

"Where do you want me to touch you? It feels good, doesn't it," he smirked.

"Why am I not in my uniform?" I just realized I'm in sleep shorts and a tank top. Did Ayato change me?

"It would be uncomfortable if you slept in your uniform. I'm doing all the questions, where do you want me to touch you next?" He leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"My face…"

"That's boring!" He spat.

"Please…"

"Fine, I'll do whatever you ask." He placed both of his hands on my cheeks and I felt the fire burning in my body. I think Ayato used those things on me so I would become weak and he can have his way with me. I should yell at him yet I don't have the strength.

My body is numb and heavy and I can't move so what's the point?

I felt my eyelids growing heavy…

"Hey, you just got up! Don't go back to sleep!" Ayato raised his voice.

"Warm…" My voice trailed and I fell in a deep slumber.


	7. Chapter 7 - Meeting All Of His Brothers

Chapter 7

Finally Meeting All Of His Brothers

"Come on, Ayato, please?!" I pleaded.

"No, and that's final!" Ayato snapped.

Ayato and I are in my room and he has to see his brothers but I want to go with him this time! He keeps going over the mansion without me! I want to finally meet his brothers and see his home.

"Fine, then I guess I will hang out with Zander while you're gone," I smirked mischievously. I knew Ayato hated when I mention about Zander. I still don't understand why he's threaten by him… I told Ayato a million times that he's gay.

Ayato clenched his teeth. "Okay, you can come but stay by me and do not speak to any of my brothers!"

"Why? Wouldn't that be rude?" I asked innocently.

"Do not disobey me, Shiori!" Ayato warned.

"Whatever, can we go now?" I grinned.

"Yeah, come on," he muttered.

Ayato and I left my house and I grew excited that I'm going to meet all of his brothers! I bet they are all cool and fun!

"So, what do you do when you visit them?" I asked out of nowhere. Ayato leaves me every day for a couple of hours to see his brothers…

"Nothing serious. The second eldest wants to make sure I stay in line. He doesn't like me being around a mortal twenty-four seven."

"Why?"

"Because we are all supposed to just stay in the house and chill," Ayato answered.

"I see… What's the second eldest name?"

"Reiji."

"Reiji," I repeated.

Ayato and I continue to walk and it didn't take us long to get to his house. I gasped in amazement as I stared at the beautiful, medieval mansion from behind the gated fence.

To tell you the truth, it looks more like a huge church than a medieval mansion, but whatever!

"Come on," Ayato sighed while he opened the gate to get in.

I followed behind him and we went inside the mansion. Again, I gasped in amazement when I saw the large stairwell!

The art of it is beautiful! The whole stairwell looks modern and it's all made out of white marble. There's a huge chandelier hanging above us and there's also a red velvet carpet going down the stairs.

"Cool!" I shouted.

"Oh, you decided to bring your little girlfriend here?" A young man appeared before us with shoulder length reddish, brown hair and green eyes. He is wearing a black fedora hat with black pants, a white dress shirt, and a gray vest over it. He also has two scarves, one white, and one black.

"Go away." Ayato narrowed his eyes at him.

"That's no way to introduce her to me." The young man laughed out loud. Every word he speaks sounds smooth… It's like he's trying so hard to be seductive or something…

"Shiori, this is Laito, the fifth son of the Sakamaki household and my youngest biological brother," Ayato explained in a lazy tone.

"Shiori, that sounds like a beautiful name…" Laito slowly approached me but Ayato forced me to stand behind him.

"She's mine, got it?" Ayato threatened.

"Possessive as always, Ayato," Laito hummed.

"Shut up!" Ayato raised his voice.

"Is that the girl everyone has been talking about?" Another vampire appeared. He looks a lot younger like he's fifteen or something… He has purple hair that is short and purple eyes that match his hair. He is holding a brown teddy bear with a black eye patch over his right eye.

"This is my other biological brother. He's the middle child named Kanato," Ayato sighed.

Geez, I thought he would be the youngest. Laito looks a lot older than Kanato… Oh, well.

"She's pretty," Kanato murmured as he grabbed my blonde hair and sniffed it.

"Um…" I blushed.

"Get away from her," Ayato warned.

"I hate it when you don't share," Kanato frowned.

Kanato reminds me of one of those little children that are in scary movies! There's something about him that freaks me out… Maybe it's because he looks like death. He has black bags under his eyes and pale skin…

Hm, another thing caught my attention, though. Laito comments about Ayato being possessive all the time and now Kanato is stating how Ayato never shares. Is he always this protective with all the girls he talks to? Am I not the only one after all?

"I want a little taste…" Laito came closer to me again but Ayato pushed him away.

"Lay off," Ayato commented.

"Teddy wants a taste too!" Kanato raised his voice.

The three brothers began to argue and I just stood there, dumbfounded. They are all very different, that's for sure…

"ENOUGH!" A man with dark purple hair and glasses shouted and appeared before us. For some reason, he reminds me of a butler.

"Yo, Reiji!" Ayato greeted smoothly.

 _This must be the second eldest son._

"Can't you all be quieter? There's no excuse for this loud outburst!" Reiji gave us all dirty looks.

Man, he's strict… He is defiantly like a butler!

"This is Reiji, Shiori. Shu's biological brother," Laito explained.

I slowly nodded. "Nice to meet you, Reiji."

Reiji just snorted and walked away from us.

 _He's not friendly at all!_

"Come on, Shiori, let's go to my room." Ayato grabbed my arm and dragged me away from his two brothers.

I looked back at them and they all smirked at me… They kind of freak me out; I'm not going to lie.

 ***~*~*~*~*~*Yours Truly*~*~*~*~***

"Where's Shu at?" I asked as I sat on one of Ayato's couches. I couldn't take my eyes off of the golden Iron Maiden that is lying on the floor. Don't tell me he sleeps in that thing? That would be impossible, though. Iron Maidens have spikes inside them to torture people. I think they used these things in the medieval time.

"Why do you want to know?" Ayato asked in suspicion while he sat really close to me.

"I'm just curious. Shu and Reiji are very different."

"Reiji takes care of the place while Shu just lies around and sleeps even though he is the heir of the home," Ayato muttered.

"I see…"

Wow, all these brothers are so different from each other. Ayato is the rebel while Laito is the smooth talker. Then we have Kanato who is like a creepy little boy and Reiji who is strict. The last person is Shu, and he is lazy…

 _Wait, isn't there one more brother?_

"I didn't meet the other brother!" I whined.

"You will. His name is Subaru. He's the youngest out of all of us. He's the only one who doesn't have a full blooded brother."

"I see. I can't wait to meet him!"

"Psh, whatever," Ayato yawned.

"Can we go exploring? I want to see all the rooms!"

"No, I want you to stay here," he said sternly.

"You are no fun," I pouted.

Ayato and I sat in silence but I couldn't take my eyes off of that Iron Maiden…

"That's my bed," Ayato spoke up.

"How?!" I gasped.

"I took the spikes out of it."

"But, wouldn't it still be uncomfortable?"

"Not really. I like it and I can still smell the dried up blood from its victims!" Ayato grinned.

"Ew, that's gross!"

"Don't say that… We are sleeping here tonight."

"No, I'm going back home! I refuse to sleep in there!" I freaked.

"Do not disobey me…" He leaned in causing me to lie back on the couch. He went to get on top of me until…

"Ahem, Ayato we need to discuss some matters. Please, leave your guest for a short moment," Reiji came into the room and pushed his glasses up from resting on the bridge of his nose.

"Fine, whatever," Ayato sighed. "I'll be right back. Stay here, Pancake!"

"Ugh, okay…" I crossed my arms over my chest.

Ayato and Reiji left the room and I am bored but freaked out at the same time. There's no way I'm sleeping inside a torture device!

 ***~*~*~*~*~*Yours Truly*~*~*~*~***

I have to go to the bathroom so I decided to leave his room to find it. It shouldn't be hard to find right? I didn't worry anymore when I saw a young man with red eyes and white hair that has a pink tint to it.

 _That must be Subaru._

"Subaru, right? Um, hi. Can you tell me where the bathroom is?" I asked softly.

Subaru glared at me before punching the hallway wall! My eyes widened when I saw the hole in the wall. What is his deal?

"No!" He snapped.

"Okay, I'll find it myself, sorry I asked!" I said in a panic and ran away from him… So, the last brother needs anger management, great!

I went to open a door, but I heard someone clearing their throat from behind. I turned around to see Laito standing there.

"Hey, Laito, can you tell me where the bathroom is?" I questioned.

"I could do that but first, let me have a taste…" Laito leaned in to bite my neck.

I went to push him away but obviously I'm not strong enough. I then closed my eyes in defeat until…

"GET AWAY FROM MY TOY!" Ayato shouted out.

"Ayato!" Man, am I glad to see him! I immediately rushed over to his side.

"It's annoying that you won't share any of your girlfriends with me…" Laito rolled his eyes before casually walking away from us.

 _Did he say, girlfriends?_

 ***~*~*~*~*~*Yours Truly*~*~*~*~***

After I went to the bathroom, Ayato and I were back in his room but I didn't speak to him. I'm mad about his other "girlfriends".

"What's your problem?" He asked me.

"Why do you care?" I countered.

"Geez, I'm the one who should be pissed! You were supposed to stay here and you didn't listen!"

"I don't know why you are so protective and worried when you just go with a new girl when you're bored with the other one!"

Ayato took a deep breath. "Look, I am possessive on what is mine…"

I interrupted him with a snort.

Ayato glared at me before continuing, "Anyways, I would still let my brothers have a taste after a short period of time. Yeah, at first I don't want them near my property but I end up giving in… I will NEVER let any of them have you because I plan on keeping you around for a very long time," Ayato confessed.

I felt my heart racing as he leaned in but I pushed him away…

"So, you are keeping me around until you get bored and want to be with another chick?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Shiori, I just told you that I wouldn't let my brothers have you, what more do you want!" He groaned.

I only shrugged.

"My point is that I can't see you with another guy or it will destroy me. Hell, with other girls I just shrug it off because as long as I have them first then they can go with whoever they want but with you, I don't want you near anyone else," he confessed in a low voice.

"What if you get bored with me?"

"I can't… It's impossible. I don't know, Shiori, there's something about you that keeps me coming back. I would never be at a chick's house every day. That's not in my nature, but when it comes to you, it's only natural that I'm around you constantly."

"Ayato…"

He leaned in again and claimed my lips with his own. Our tongues danced for dominance and I naturally rested my back against his couch… Ayato slowly crawled on top of me without our lips departing.

 _He makes my heart melt every time we kiss._


	8. Chapter 8 - Ayato's Mother

Chapter 8

Ayato's Mother

I groaned as I stood up from sitting on one of Ayato's couches. My back is killing me because we slept in his "bed" last night. That stupid torture device was so tiny that Ayato and I were too close for comfort. I don't know how he sleeps in that thing!

Anyways, Ayato went to see Reiji about something and I'm stuck in his room. I was tempted to explore the mansion but after what happened yesterday with Laito, I decided to just stay here and listen to Ayato for once.

I got a text from Ayato, out of nowhere to meet him in some room. I hope I don't get lost but he did give me directions. I opened his bedroom door and looked both ways down the hall to make sure no vampires are around (even though they can just appear out of nowhere, so I don't know why I even bothered).

I then sprinted to where I'm supposed to be. I opened the door to the place but I regret it because it's dark. I can't really see anything but these wax figurines of women around. They are all wearing beautiful wedding gowns…

Huh, I wonder who made these? They are really good but they kind of freak me out. They all look so sad and frightened.

I examined a woman and her eyes are widening… Poor, woman, she's so beautiful but she looks so scared.

"HUH?!" I freaked when she leaned into me. They can move?! Wait, is she alive.

"I have come for your soul," The woman whispered but what's strange is that she sounds like a man…

"Stay away!" I cried out.

I went to run out of the room but someone grabbing my waist from behind.

"NO! DON'T!" I screamed.

"Ha… Got you," Ayato whispered in my ear.

"AYATO?!" I turned around and pushed him away. "How could you?! I was scared!"

"That's kind of the point, Shiori." He snorted.

"I hate you!" I snapped while I nudged him.

"What's your deal?" He asked annoyingly.

"I just hate how you're so insensitive. Like, that was uncalled for!" I groaned.

"Come here," he said seductively as he wrapped his arms around me.

"No, I'm mad at you!"

"Don't be like this…" He kissed my lips firmly but I pulled away.

"I'm not making out with you with all these figurines here!" I glared at him.

"Fine, let's go to my room then…" Ayato's voice trailed.

"Can I join?" A voice asked out nowhere.

"W-who's there?" I stuttered.

"No, Laito leave us alone!" Ayato yelled.

Laito appeared in front of me and he went to grab me, but as usual, Ayato pushed me behind him to protect me from his brother.

"You usually let me have some of your property by now," Laito hummed.

"She's different from my others! I don't want any of you to touch her. She's mine!" Ayato argued.

"Hm… A vampire who has fallen in love with a mortal? Interesting…" Laito chuckled.

"Ugh… What?" I asked confusingly.

"Just go away!" Ayato raised his voice.

Before we knew it, Laito left Ayato and me alone, but Laito's words ran through my head repeatedly.

 _Hm. A vampire who has fallen in love with a mortal? Interesting…_

 ***~*~*~*~*~*Yours Truly*~*~*~*~***

Ayato and I decided to go back to my house because Laito kept interrupting us when Ayato and I would try to kiss each other…

I feel like Ayato would've killed Laito if we stayed any longer at the Sakamaki residence.

"My parents should be coming home soon," I warned while I stretched my arms above my head.

I'm surprised I haven't got caught for having Ayato in my room. Yeah, he can just disappear when they check up on me, but Ayato and I always bicker and fight so I know my parents can definitely hear us.

"So?" Ayato raised a brow before pinning me against my bedroom wall. He has my arms high above my head.

"No, we can't," I muttered.

He ignored me and kissed my lips firmly. I tried to break free from him but he's using his body weight so I can't move!

I finally gave up and kissed him back, hoping we finish this before my parents get home from work.

When he realized that I gave up and that I won't try to resist him, he unpinned my arms and started to undress me while he kept kissing me.

He effortlessly took all of my clothes off and I'm completely naked. He then began to suck on my neck. I moaned out, as my body is shivering in pleasure.

"Turn around," he ordered.

I did as he said and I had my hands on the wall and my ass sticking out. I felt embarrassed but excited at the same time.

He kneeled down and licked my folds from behind.

"AYATO!" I cried out.

"What would happen if your parents see you like this, all exposed and in heat?" Ayato asked mockingly.

"Shut up!" I groaned as he continued to run his tongue up and down on my sex.

"I could disappear and you would be standing here looking like a fool." He chuckled lightly.

I wanted to scowl at him but I couldn't. My body is burning with desire as I felt his tongue going up and down…

"Shiori?" I heard my mother's voice from downstairs.

 _No, my mom is home!_

I didn't answer because I know I would moan if I spoke out, but I heard footsteps coming up the stairs…

"Shiori, are you in your room?" My father asked.

 _My dad is home too?! This is not good!_

"You better answer them Shiori," Ayato whispered. I know he's smirking at me right now!

"Yeah…" I finally answered but I kind of cried out…

"Are you okay?" My mother questioned.

"Uh-huh!" I bit my lip from screaming. Ayato is moving his tongue fast on purpose!  
I felt Ayato's tongue slowly entering me. I had to bite down on my wrist from screaming out.

"You sure?" My father's tone sounded suspicious.

"Yes, I'm not feeling good… I want to be… Ugh… Alone!" I groaned.

Ayato laughed lightly from below. This is no good!  
"Okay, if you need anything. We are here…" My mother's voice trailed.

I sighed in relief when I heard their footsteps leaving my room but then I moaned out when Ayato kept pumping his tongue in and out of me.

"No, no… Ugh!" I grunted as I released.

I felt Ayato licking the inside of my thighs to make sure he got every last drop. This is awkward! I almost got caught.

"I'm not done with you yet," he smirked.

"We can't!" I freaked.

If we have sex then my parents are defiantly going to know!

Ayato ignored me and picked me up he then slammed me on the bed and I watched him as he is undressing. He is really rushing… Wow, don't tell me he has gotten turned on by almost getting caught? What a freak!

"Turn around," He commanded.

"No, Ayato!" I felt my face fluster. He is standing there before me, naked. His pale body is shining and he is showing no hints that he is shy.

 _Talk about confidence._

Ayato huffed and crawled on the bed. He then forcefully turned me around until I'm lying flat on my stomach. He went in between my legs and didn't hesitate to slide his length inside me.

"AYATO!" I moaned out and I immediately covered my mouth. I have to be careful or my parents will come in my room for sure!

"That's it, scream so they come in here and see you like this!" Ayato laughed out loud before smacking my butt.

"Stop smacking me! They are going to hear you!" I freaked.

"Not as loud as you are going to scream for me," he countered as he pumped in and out of me at a fast pace.

 _He wants me to get in trouble! How rude!_

I bit my bottom lip while Ayato repeatedly went in and out of me. I'm losing control as he is acting like this isn't a big deal!

After a little while, he got out of me and ordered me to straddle him. I did what he wanted because I kind of want this too…

Our eyes locked as I moved my hips back and forth for him. He is smirking at me while I kept biting my lip so I don't cry out.

"It's not good to let it all in," he murmured before he thrust his hips up so I would moan.

"Stop!" I screamed. I then immediately covered my mouth with both of my hands.

I stopped moving and Ayato took over while I'm still straddling him. He went a fast pace and I couldn't control my moans and pleas. I then was relieved when we both reached our limits.

 ***~*~*~*~*~*Yours Truly*~*~*~*~***

I couldn't be mad at Ayato even though I REALLY wanted to. He made me feel really good but I'm kind of tired now…

We both were lying on my bed. Yes, I put on sleep shorts and a tank top just in case my parents check up on me. Ayato, on the other hand, is just in his red boxer briefs.

"Ayato?"

"Yeah?" He yawned.

"Do you and your half brothers have the same father or mother?" I curiously asked.

"Same father. He doesn't come around much because he's always working. There are three different mothers in the picture," he sighed.

"What's your mother like?"

He snorted. "A bitch…"

"Ayato…"

"It's true! She always wanted me to be the best out of my two biological brothers and even better than my half brothers… She wanted me to be the heir of the Sakamaki household but my father picked Shu since he's the oldest out of all of us," he explained coldly.

"Wait, your own mother wanted you to compete against your brothers?! I kind of understand your half but your full blooded ones?!" I gasped.

"Yeah, and if I disobeyed her, she would throw me in the river. I never was a good swimmer… When I was really young, I was drowning and my father and mother would watch. My mother then mocked me by saying "If I'm not better than the other brothers then I should drown and die". I wanted to have fun with my brothers and play yet she would make me study to get me to be better than everyone else…"

"Ayato…" I didn't know what to say.

"I learned how to swim on my own. Hell, when I saw you drowning, it reminded me of the struggles I was dealing with in my childhood."

I nuzzled into him. "You're very strong, Ayato…"

Ayato wrapped his arms tighter around me like he is afraid I would leave him. Silence filled my room but it's peaceful.

"Where is your mother now?"

He hesitated before answering me. "I killed her."

"WHAT?!" I got out of his embrace and sat up from my bed. My eyes widened in shock. "Please, tell me you're joking!"

"No, I killed her. I stabbed her countless of times and she cried out for help. She tried to get Laito to save her yet he pushed her off the balcony of our home and then Kanato burned her body alive, outside," Ayato smirked.

"How could you!? Your own mother!" I choked on my words.

"Shiori, she deserved to die! She put my brothers and me through hell!" Ayato clenched his teeth.

"Ayato, why?!" I felt tears going down my cheeks and my body is trembling in fear… Ayato went to wrap his arms around me but I flinched away.

"You're scared of me," he muttered.

"Ayato…"

Ayato stood up from my bed and changed. I wanted to stop him and tell him to stay but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Do I not want to see him anymore? He killed his own mother… Yeah, she sounds really evil but how could he do that to her?!

We locked eyes and Ayato disappeared like the wind as I began to sob out…


	9. Chapter 9 - He Betrayed Me!

Chapter 9

He Betrayed Me!

I couldn't sleep at all last night. A lot is on my mind about Ayato and his mother… I feel bad how we ended on a bad note. I can't help how I feel in the situation, though. I know his mother was no good but was him killing her the only way? Couldn't he have handled the situation differently?

"Hey, Shiori!" I heard Zander call out to me from behind.

We are in the school hallways and I tried to skip and stay home but my parents made me go.

 _This hellhole is the LAST place I want to be at right now…_

"What's up, Zander?" I asked.

"Nothing… Where's your possessive boyfriend?" Zander smirked.

"Do not want to talk about it," I muttered.

"Did you guys get in a fight?" Zander frowned.

"Yeah, something like that," I sighed.

Zander went to tell me something else but his eyes widen in shock. I turned around to see what he's freaking out about and I felt my heart sinking… Why is Ayato with Marie Kinder?

They were walking side by side and they both were smirking at me! I tried my best to show no reaction as they walked past us but I am hurting inside…

"What the hell was that about?" Zander gasped.

"I guess I got replaced. I thought he wasn't into her at all, but I'm wrong…" My voice trailed.

"Do you think he's trying to make you jealous?" Zander raised a brow.

I watched them as they went into the classroom together. Maybe, he replaced me because I judged him about killing his mother. He can't blame me, though.

 _I should've stopped him before he left my room yesterday…_

 ***~*~*~*~*~*Yours Truly*~*~*~*~***

I'm in class and I watched Ayato and Marie interact. Marie would obnoxiously laugh out loud while Ayato just sat there. He would occasionally look back at me but I hurried up and avoided eye contact. I don't want him to think he is getting to me…

 _Why are we playing these games?_

Is Zander right and he's trying to make me jealous to punish me? It does sound like Ayato… But, what if he replaced me with her… He doesn't like her at all, though! Plus, he knows I can't stand her so maybe he's being vindictive…

 _Don't get your hopes up, Shiori…_

"Shiori, SHIORI!" Mrs. Hanna called out my name.

"Huh? What?" I freaked. Great, I wasn't paying attention…

"Quit looking at your boyfriend and pay attention to today's lesson!" Mrs. Hanna ordered.

Everyone including Ayato and Marie Kinder all laughed out loud while I sunk down in my seat. Well, I made it obvious that Ayato is getting to me…

 ***~*~*~*~*~*Yours Truly*~*~*~*~***

It's lunchtime and I wish today is over! Zander, Cara, and Lena kept looking over at the table where Marie, Ayato, Megan, and Sasha were all sitting at. Ayato would keep looking back at us with a huge smirk on his face.

"He's defiantly trying to get back at you, Shiori!" Cara said with determination.

I ignored her comment. "Guys just quit looking. We already made it obvious that he's rubbing me the wrong way!" I groaned.

"He's the one who is making it obvious," Lena countered.

"Seriously, he keeps looking at you, Shiori," Zander added.

I sighed in frustration as I'm eating my chicken poppers. I don't know why I packed these for lunch because every time I eat them or even think about them, Ayato is on my mind…

 _Why does he have to be such a jerk?_

 ***~*~*~*~*~*Yours Truly*~*~*~*~***

It's finally after school and I can't wait to get home. Every class was awful because Ayato sat with Marie Kinder in every class and he kept getting more and more under my skin…

I went to leave school property until…

"Hello, little bitch," Laito said seductively from behind.

"Huh?" I turned around and my eyes widen in shock. What is he doing here?

"Um, hi," I greeted back nervously as I'm backing away from him but he's slowly approaching me until my back is against the school building.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Home, so…" My voice trailed.

Laito chuckled before leaning in to claim my lips with his own. I tried to pull away from him but he used his body weight to trap me so I wouldn't escape.

 _This day is getting worse and worse._

"Hey, let go of what belongs to yours truly!" Ayato shouted as he is running towards us.

Before I knew it, Ayato punched Laito away from me. Laito touched his bruised cheek and smirked.

"You're still into her? Geez, you do love her a lot, don't you," Laito said mockingly.

Ayato clenched his teeth and punched Laito again but Laito blocked his punch by grabbing Ayato's fist in his grasp.

"Ayato," I whispered his name.

Ayato looked back at me with sorrow in his eyes… I feel so bad even though he ticked me off today…

"Ayato? What are you doing?" Marie Kinder shouted out.

"Go away," Ayato commanded coldly before kicking Laito in his gut.

Laito went on his knees and held his stomach while Ayato is hovering over him to attack again.

"Ayato, stop..." I wrapped my arms around his waist to secure him. I don't want him to fight his own brother.

"No, he kissed you," Ayato muttered.

"I know but you're going to get in trouble," I warned.

"I don't care!" Ayato raised his voice.

Ayato went to kick Laito again until Mrs. Hanna called out his name at the top of her lungs.

"Ayato, what is the meaning of this? You will serve a week in detention! Now leave school property now!" Mrs. Hanna screamed.

Laito disappeared before us as Ayato and I hung our heads low but I felt calm once we both walked side by side to go back to my house.

"Ayato, Ayato!" Marie Kinder called out his name.

"I told you to leave me alone. I'm not into you! I used you to make Shiori jealous!" Ayato confessed.

Marie Kinder's eyes widened as the students around gasped out loud.

 _I guess my friends were right…_

Ayato grabbed my wrist firmly before dragging me away from everyone else. I looked up at him as he is staring straight ahead…

 _Ayato, you are sure a handful…_


	10. Chapter 10 - Bite & Makeup?

Chapter 10

Bite & Makeup?

"Ayato?" I called out his name as I'm slowly crawling on my bed to cuddle with him.

"What is it?" He asked bitterly.

I nuzzled against him and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. We shouldn't have fought yesterday and I feel bad for not stopping you before you left my room. I was really shocked, that's all but I understand why you did it. I'm sorry your mother did those awful things to you and your brothers. You guys didn't deserve it and any mother would be happy to have you as their son. You're perfect…"

Ayato turned his head to look at me, his eyes widening. "Why are you going all soft on me all of a sudden?"

"I just feel like crap… I don't ever want to fight with you ever again!" I choked up and cried in his chest so he can't see me. I didn't think I would get this emotional.

"Come on, Shiori just chill. It's not a big deal," Ayato muttered while he ran his fingertips through my blonde hair.

"It is a big deal!" I sobbed out.

"Are you on your period or something? Why are you acting like this?"

I looked up and scowled at him while my tears are rolling down my cheeks. "I'm not on my period!"

"That's my girl! Getting all mad for no reason," Ayato grinned.

I went to yell at him again but then I started to laugh out loud. Ayato joined me and we held onto each other for dear life. I'm glad we aren't fighting anymore.

"Do not do that to me again," I finally said sternly.

"Do what?"

"Hang out with Marie Kinder! You know how I feel about her."

"Well that is why I did it," he winked.

"Don't do it again." I pouted.

"I won't but there isn't going to be a next time because I don't want to fight with you anymore."

"I don't want to fight with you either…"

We locked eyes but then he leaned in and bit my neck. I held my breath and listened to him sucking my blood. I didn't care, though. I'm actually relieved he is sinking his fangs into me…

"I missed this," he whispered as he kissed the top of my forehead.

I gently smiled at him and closed my eyes…

"Hey, why are you sleeping?" He shook me violently.

"I didn't get any sleep last night because of you!" I snapped.

"How? I wasn't even here!"

"Because I thought you were gone out of my life! I couldn't stop thinking about you," I confessed in a low voice.

Ayato smirked at my confession. "Awe, you were worried," he said mockingly.

"Shut up!" I nudged him.

"Hey, don't push me away." He wrapped his arms around me to secure me.

"You're a pain, you know that?" I sighed.

"Yeah, but you secretly like it."

"Maybe." I chuckled.

 _Maybe I like it a little too much._

 ***~*~*~*~*~*Yours Truly*~*~*~*~***

"Ugh, I can't believe I have detention for a whole week. This sucks!" Ayato groaned as we were walking down the school hallways.

"Hey, maybe I should get in trouble too so I can spend some time with you," I suggested.

"Psh, you're too much of a goody-good to get detention." He snorted.

"Um, hello? I got detention for fighting with Marie Kinder!"

"Okay, that was ONE time, geez." Ayato rolled his eyes at me.

"I need to get in another fight or something to get a full week, though," I ponder.

"Hey, guys! I'm glad you're not fighting anymore!" Zander came up to us.

 _PERFECT!_

I punched Zander in the gut as hard as I could and he fell on the ground with a loud thump!

"What the hell, Shiori?!" Zander groaned as he is holding his stomach from where I punched him.

"Cry out and say "stop attacking me"! I need detention," I ordered.

"Why?" Zander asked confusingly.

A teacher is coming down the halls… This is the perfect opportunity!

"JUST DO IT!" I snapped.

"Fine, um… OWE! STOP IT, SHIORI! THAT HURTS! I THINK I NEED TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL!" Zander shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Fighting in the halls, Shiori? Well, that's a weeks detention for you!" The teacher crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes, I mean… Oh, darn." I fake pouted.

"Come now, Zander. You should go see the nurse," the teacher commanded him.

"Ugh, fine." Zander rolled his eyes and left with the teacher.

"Hm. Not bad, I guess." Ayato shrugged.

"Hey, I got a weeks worth of detention because of you! Appreciate it, dude." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Um, don't call me "dude" anymore." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Whatever, dude!" I teased.

Ayato grabbed my forearm roughly and dragged me to our first class. I'm so happy we will spend detention together, but I hope we don't get in trouble during it. I don't want to stay after school more than I already have to!

 ***~*~*~*~*~*Yours Truly*~*~*~*~***

It's after school and Ayato and I are obviously serving detention. He kept throwing paper balls at me because I'm not paying any attention to him. I'm too focused on getting my schoolwork done so I don't have to do it later.

Besides, Ayato and I keep getting in trouble for talking so he needs to chill!

"Shiori?!" Ayato loudly whispered to me.

"Leave me alone! I don't want to get in any more trouble!" I gritted my teeth.

"Hey, you're the one who suggested serving detention with me so I don't want to hear it," he muttered.

"I don't care that I'm serving it with you but I don't want to serve anymore! A week is already enough for me."

"Yeah, but what is the point in joining me if you won't talk to me!" He groaned.

"You're acting like a child!" I raised my voice.

"Shiori, I will not warn you again! Quit talking to your boyfriend!" The teacher yelled at me.

"How is it fair that I'm the one who is getting in trouble when you're the one who is disrupting detention?" I frowned.

"Don't know, but pay attention to me!" Ayato argued.

"That teacher is defiantly sexist!" I freaked.

"Who cares?! Talk to me!" Ayato threw another paper ball at me.

I took a deep breath and paid attention to my homework again while Ayato kept annoying me. He then unexpectedly got out of his seat and kissed me on the lips!

"Get back in your seat! You are going to get us in trouble!" I gasped but he didn't listen, instead, he kissed me again…

"Shiori! Where do you think this is, under the bleachers? Stop kissing your boyfriend!" The teacher shouted.

I slammed my head on top of my desk. Ayato is the one out of his seat! Why doesn't he get in trouble? Ugh, this is going to be a long forty-five minutes of this torture!


	11. Chapter 11 - My Scheme Backfired!

Chapter 11

My Scheme Backfired!

I opened my eyes and sat up from my bed even though it was really hard since Ayato had his arms around me and he's hard to shrug off but I managed!

A week has gone by and Ayato and I served our detention without getting into any more trouble. I did warn Ayato that if he gets another detention, then he's on his own! He was getting on my nerves the whole week we served our punishment.

"Where are you going?" He asked in a grunt.

"I'm going to take a shower," I answered. I turned my back on him to go in the private bathroom, but Ayato grabbed my wrist from behind.

"Not until AFTER my snack," he whispered in my ear and bit down on my neck.

I held my breath. I hate it when he takes advantage of my body! I want to teach him a lesson or something! I'm sick of him treating me like this…

I began to plot a scheme while I heard him sucking my blood…

 _Ew, he's slurping! Gross!_

"Hey, why aren't you tensing up or wincing?" Ayato snapped.

"Huh?" I blinked a couple of times. Did he say something?

"I SAID why aren't you tensing up?!"

"Oh, um… I don't know…" My voice trailed. He's drinking my blood so what is the big deal?

"Ugh, this isn't fun!" He pushed me away from him.

"Hey, why did you push me?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Are you bored with me?! Why aren't you crying out my name or making a fuss?!" His voice rose.

I pictured an imaginary light bulb, hovering over my head and the light inside shine bright.

 _Yes, I got a plan! Ha, ha. This is going to be fun!_

"Why are you grinning like that? That's creepy," Ayato muttered.

I only shrugged in response. "Are you done, mosquito? I want to take my shower now."

"Mosquito?!"

He's taking offense to my comment! I'm trying so hard not to laugh at him right now! He's falling into my trap.

I didn't bother to argue with him anymore, instead, I went into the bathroom, locked the door and stripped off my PJs so I can take my nice, warm shower.

As I'm taking my shower, Ayato appeared in the shower, he is still in his red boxers.

"What do you want?" I asked lazily.

Ayato grunted before harshly sinking his fangs into my neck. I had to bite my lip because I'm not going to lie; it really hurts!

Ayato didn't get the reaction he wanted so he traveled kisses and bit down on my shoulder!

Again, I held my breath as he is drinking hungrily.

 _I can't let him win! I have to get back at him just this once!_

I'm determined to be successful in my little scheme. I want Ayato to beg me to scream out for him or at least, appreciate my body instead of using it as food!

 _Well, he does call me his "food"._

I deeply sighed as Ayato forcefully turned me around and bit down on my collarbone.

 _Come on, Shiori. Think about kittens or something. You can't show ANY reactions!_

"Damn," Ayato said in a low voice. Is he giving up?

Before I knew it, Ayato disappeared and I can sigh in relief but I frowned when I saw my own blood flowing down the shower drain…

 ***~*~*~*~*~*Yours Truly*~*~*~*~***

Ayato and I were walking side by side down the hallway to go to our first class or so I thought…

"Hey, where are you going? Class is this way!" I asked confusingly.

"There's something I got to take care of first," he muttered.

I went to ask what he has to do but before I could even open my mouth, he was gone.

 _Huh, that's strange._

I shrugged it off and went to the class to sit by myself. It's kind of boring that Ayato isn't here to annoy me.

Ayato is acting strange ever since I am playing my little scheme on him. I tried to tease him about my blood but he would just ignore me.

He isn't talking much either. Is he upset with me?

 _Good. That means my plan is working!_

I smiled to myself until Ms. Hanna yelled at me for daydreaming and of course, everyone in the class is laughing at me…

 ***~*~*~*~*~*Yours Truly*~*~*~*~***

I went to a couple of my other classes but what is confusing is that Ayato didn't attend any of them. I wonder why? It's not like him to skip class.

Today is dragging because he's not around. I wonder if he is even still on school property…

"There you are!" I walked up to him as he has his back against his locker.

"What's up?" He asked lazily.

"Where were you?"

"I was taking care of some stuff…"

"Like what?" I raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He snorted.

I nudged him. "Tell me!"

"What are you worried about?"

"I'm not!"

"I went to see someone," he finally confessed.

I felt my jaw dropping. What does he mean by that? Did he go see one of his brothers, or is he talking about a girl? HE BETTER NOT BITE ANOTHER GIRL!

"What's wrong, you jealous, Shiori?" Ayato questioned in a mocking tone.

"Not at all! You can do whatever you want." I scowled before turning my back on him to go to lunch.

 _He's bluffing… There's no way he's seeing another girl, right?_

I should've known this was going to be harder than I thought! Ayato is the KING of manipulation so of course, it's going to be hard to scheme him.

He knows all of my weaknesses and it sucks that he knows how jealous I get!

"I hate him," I muttered to myself.

I walked up to my lunch table and sat next to Zander while Cara and Lena are sitting across from us. I guess Ayato won't be joining me for lunch either!  
As I'm lost in thought about Ayato, Cara, Zander, and Lena are talking about college plans, which I don't understand why… We still have another year of high school left…

"I can't wait until we room in America, Lena!" Cara exclaimed.

"Wait, what?!" I spit my lemonade.

"Oh, we didn't tell you? Cara, Zander, and I are all going to America for college! Isn't that great?" Lena cheered.

"Wow, thanks for inviting me on your future plans," I said sarcastically.

My three friends grew silent and I can tell that each one of them are guilty but deep down, they didn't care. I always felt like an outcast between my friends. Yeah, they were there for me but they always did things on the weekends together without me.

I slowly stood up from my seat and left my table to throw away my stuff. I then left the cafeteria to sulk in the bathroom.

Great, Ayato is playing mind games and my only friends are planning on leaving me behind to go to a different country.

 _What's wrong with Japan?_

 ***~*~*~*~*~*Yours Truly*~*~*~*~***

School is over and Ayato is nowhere to be found. I have been avoiding everyone but the sad thing is, no one tried to confront me. I didn't understand if my friends felt ashamed for excluding me or if they just didn't care.

 _They just don't care about me._

I deeply sighed and walked home. I knew I would be alone tonight and I hate it! I thought it was okay to be by myself but after hanging out with Ayato all of the time, I need him constantly around me.

I wish I didn't try to scheme him! Now he's probably with another girl and not even thinking about me!

 _I have been replaced!_

I took a deep breath before crawling in my bed, staring at the ceiling. I felt my tears streaming down my face. I feel so… Unloved.

"Hey."

My eyes widen and I sat up from my bed to see Ayato sitting on the edge.

"Hi," I whispered before wiping my tears away.

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

I unexpectedly threw myself on him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Don't replace me! I'm sorry! Please, just have my blood. I'll be your stupid toy, food, or whatever you want to call me!" I cried out in his chest.

Ayato hesitated but he slowly rubbed my back. "Got you," he muttered before sinking his fangs into my neck.

That bastard tricked me! Instead of getting mad, though, I sighed in relief and softly moaned. I never thought I would say this, but I'm happy he is sucking my blood.


	12. Chapter 12 - Unwanted & Unloved

Chapter 12

Unwanted & Unloved

I sighed to myself as I'm stirring the stew in the pot. I decided to make Ayato and I some food since both of my parents went out for tonight. I'm actually happy Ayato and I have the whole house to ourselves.

"What are you cooking?" He asked bitterly as he is looking over my shoulder.

"Stew," I answered, not taking my eyes off of the pot.

Ayato's hands are on my shoulders and I felt him putting pressure on them as he is watching me. I turned my head to see him studying the stew and I couldn't help but laugh.

 _He's like a small child watching his mother cook._

"What's so funny, Shiori?" Ayato narrowed his eyes at me.

I ruffled his hair and continued to laugh. "You look like a small child right now!"

"Do not touch me!" He snapped and swatted my hand away.

"Owe! Do not be rude to me!" I growled.

 _He's one of those brat children._

"What's taking so long?" He groaned.

"Food takes a while to cook but of course, you wouldn't know because you have chefs cooking for you." I rolled my eyes.

"Do not mock me," he muttered.

I ruffled his hair again and he glared at me… I began to laugh at him again. When he pouts or gets angry, it's kind of cute…

 ***~*~*~*~*~*Yours Truly*~*~*~*~***

After dinner, Ayato and I are laying in my bed, looking up at the ceiling. I kept thinking about Lena, Cara, and Zander… I can't believe they were talking about their college plans without telling me. How long have they been planning on going to America?

"Shiori?" Ayato called out my name.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just thinking about my friends, well, they aren't really my friends anymore, I guess…" I muttered.

"Geez, mortals and their stupid issues," he sighed.

"If you didn't want to know why I am mad then you shouldn't have asked!" I growled.

"Chill, you don't need to get all bat-shit crazy on me!" Ayato argued.

I didn't feel like arguing with Ayato anymore so I just closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I shouldn't be mad that my friends want to leave me, but could they, at least, care about my feelings a little bit?

It's strange how I notice that there are more selfish people in this world and it is very sad.

"Shiori…"

"What Ayato?" I asked in an annoying tone.

Ayato hesitated before speaking. "What did your friends do to you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I snorted.

"Just tell me," he muttered.

"Well, when you were avoiding me, I went to lunch and sat with my friends and they were talking about going to America for college but what really rubbed me the wrong way is that they had this whole thing planned out and they never asked me once to come along or even tell me about it beforehand," I explained.

"Would you want to go to America with them?" He questioned.

"No, but that's not the point… They are leaving me behind and they don't care. They are the only friends I have and they don't even care about me…" I felt my tears well up and I cursed myself for it. Why am I getting so upset over this situation?

Ayato grumbled before pulling me into his embrace. I tried to stop myself from crying…

"Just let it all out, you're going to cry sooner or later anyways," he said annoyingly.

I did as he said and bawled my eyes out in his chest. I felt his fingertips going through my hair… I love it when he's soothing me even though he gets really annoyed.

"Thanks, Ayato." I sobbed out.

"Yeah, yeah. Just hurry up so we can go to sleep," he mumbled.

I laughed weakly and kept crying as he continues to embrace me and make me feel like I'm not alone in this world after all.

 ***~*~*~*~*~*Yours Truly*~*~*~*~***

I woke up in the middle of the night in Ayato's arms but I gasped out loud when I saw a man with dark green hair and red eyes hovering over us. He showed no expression as we locked eyes…

"Shiori?" Ayato called out my name in a sheepish voice.

I blinked and the man was gone…

"Shiori?!" Ayato called out my name again.

"Sorry, I swear I saw a man just standing here…"

"You were probably dreaming." He grunted.

"He had green hair and red eyes," I explained.

"WHAT?!" Ayato sat up and scanned the room.

"Do you know him?"

"Don't worry about it and go back to sleep," Ayato sighed.

"But…"

"I said go back to sleep!" He ordered.

Before I could protest, Ayato lied back down and held me tighter in his embrace. I tried my best to fall asleep but I kept thinking about that man with the green hair…

 _Creepy._

 ***~*~*~*~*~*Yours Truly*~*~*~*~***

It's the next day and Ayato and I are in class together. I didn't get much sleep last night because I was scared after I saw the scary man last night. Ayato is acting strange too… Does he know who that man was?

I tried to ask him a million times about the man but Ayato kept shrugging me off and telling me not to worry about him. Could he, at least, tell me how he knows him?!

Great, not only am I upset about my so-called friends but I'm upset about this man now too!

"Shiori, just forget about it, it's not a big deal," Ayato whispered harshly.

"But he just appeared in my room!" I raised my voice.

"Shiori Anderson! Quit talking or I will give you a detention!" Mrs. Hanna threatened.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

Ayato laughed at me like a little child while I pouted… Life can be so unfair sometimes.

 ***~*~*~*~*~*Yours Truly*~*~*~*~***

Ayato and I decided to eat lunch by ourselves but when we sat down at the lunch table, I notice Zander, Cara, AND Lena are sitting with Marie Kinder and her kiss ass friends!

"Don't worry about it, Shiori. It's not a big deal." Ayato rolled his eyes as he drank his lemonade.

"But, I don't understand?!" I gasped.

Why would my friends hang out with her? They don't like her! I mean they do go to her parties, though…

 _Damn, I hate how Marie Kinder has all the damn power! It's all because she's a rich bitch!_

"Why are you mad about it?" Ayato sighed.

"I'm not mad!" I clenched my teeth.

"Whatever you say…" His voice trailed.

I kept my eyes on them as they are all laughing together and having a good time. Did Marie Kinder do this on purpose to get under my skin? Well, it didn't work! Who am I kidding? It did work!

"Shiori…" Ayato said my name annoyingly.

"I'm saying something!" I got out of my chair and walked up to their table, leaving Ayato alone.

"What the hell are you guys doing?!" I snapped at my friends.

They looked at me as if I have three heads or something!

"Um, we are just hanging out," Cara whispered.

"Yeah, Marie Kinder is taking us to some cool museum after school, isn't that awesome?!" Lena exclaimed.

"Oh, I get it… You are using Marie for her money like everyone else does." I laughed out loud.

"Honestly, Shiori, you're just jealous because no one cares about you. You will never experience love! You don't mean a thing to anyone!" Marie Kinder smirked.

I felt my heart stop altogether… She's right… None of my friends care about me and I never felt love from another person. I didn't bother to argue back because what's the point? I also felt like if I tried to talk back then my voice is going to crack and I'm going to cry.

I immediately turned my back on them and ran out of the cafeteria to go in the girl's bathroom…

 _Honestly, Shiori, you're just jealous because no one cares about you. You will never experience love! You don't mean a thing to anyone!_

 ***~*~*~*~*~*Yours Truly*~*~*~*~***

"Shiori?" Ayato appeared out of nowhere in the girl's restroom. I am sitting on the floor; my back is against a stall.

"What are you doing in here?" I sobbed out.

Ayato sat next to me and looked at me with sympathy in his eyes…

 _He never looked at me like that before…_

"Hey, don't listen to her, okay? Yeah, you might not have those lame ass friends of yours in your life, but you have me," he muttered.

"Ayato?"

"Come on, let's skip the rest of the day. Your parents won't be home because of work, right?"

I slowly nodded. "Yeah, I don't want to stay here any longer."

Ayato and I decided to leave the school to go back home. I don't care if my parents get a phone call about me skipping class. That is the last thing on my mind.

I did feel a lot better, though. Ayato said he would be there for me and to tell you the truth I'm totally okay with just having him in my life.

 ***~*~*~*~*~*Yours Truly*~*~*~*~***

We are back home, lying on my bed. I turned my head to see Ayato lost in thought. I wonder what he's thinking about…

"Ayato?"

"I have to tell you something," he mumbled.

We both sat up from my bed and locked eyes. I felt my heart skipping a beat. Why am I so nervous? No, I'm more anxious but why?

"I love you," he whispered.

"Ayato!"

"I thought I only wanted you for your blood but when I started to hang out with you constantly and stuff, I realized I'm really in love with you… Tsk… I never thought I would fall in love with a mortal," he sighed to himself.

"I love you too, Ayato…" I pressed my lips against his. He immediately accepted my kiss and we both kept smiling in between our kisses…

"If you are the only one by my side for the rest of my life then I'm cool with it," I confessed.

"Well, you are mine and mine alone," he smirked.

My heart is fluttering and my mind is racing… Ayato is in love with me and I'm in love with him too. Is this what love is like? It's… Nice…


	13. Chapter 13 - Ayato, Help!

Chapter 13

Ayato, Help!

Ayato and I went to the Sakamaki household because Reiji wanted to check up on Ayato or whatever. Ayato made me stay by his side the whole time so none of his brothers bother me, which I am relieved because I'm kind of still scared of them.

We are now in Ayato's room, alone and enjoying each other's company.

"Um, Ayato?" I called out his name as I rested my head on his lap.

"What is it, Pancake?"

I scowled at him before asking my question. "Can you PLEASE tell me about the guy with the green hair! He must be important if you told Reiji about him!"

"Fine, the guy is named Richter and he is my uncle on my father's side," Ayato muttered.

"So, he's a vampire? Why did he come in my room?" I gasped.

"I don't know. I guess he's been lurking around the mansion too and none of my brothers know what he's up to either," Ayato sighed.

"I see…" My voice trailed.

Something is strange that his uncle would be in my bedroom. What is Richter up to? I wonder…

 ***~*~*~*~*~*Yours Truly*~*~*~*~***

It is dinnertime and I sat next to Ayato and Laito sat on the other side of me. Kanato and Subaru are across from us and Reiji is at the head of the table while Shu is at the other end of the table.

We are all eating in silence until Laito whispered in my ear.

"You should come to my room after dinner, little bitch," Laito said seductively.

"Leave her alone, Laito." Ayato gave his brother a dirty look.

 _This is awkward… I'm in the middle of them arguing._

"Still won't share, huh?" Laito hummed.

"No, and I'll never share her, she's mine!" Ayato snapped, slamming his fist down on the table.

"Ayato, that is no way to behave at the dinner table," Reiji lectured coldly.

"Whatever," Ayato muttered.

I felt my cheeks flustering as I tried to enjoy my meal. The food is really good but the tension at the dinner table is strange.

 _Maybe Ayato and I should've stayed at my house…_

I scanned my surroundings and Subaru is eating quietly while Kanato is talking to his teddy bear. I can hear Shu's classical music playing faintly from his ear buds and Reiji is focusing on his table manners…

"What's wrong?" Ayato whispered in my ear.

"Nothing… It's really quiet," I answered.

"It's always like this," Ayato said bluntly.

"Oh," I frowned.

"It's better when it's just us two," Ayato confessed, as his cheeks grew red.

I laughed at his shyness because Ayato rarely EVER gets like this…

"Hmph!" Reiji glared at me causing me to gulp.

 _Shit, I pissed off the butler!_

 ***~*~*~*~*~*Yours Truly*~*~*~*~***

After dinner, Reiji asked to see Ayato while his brothers were getting ready for night school…

I had to go back to Ayato's room while they talked privately but I know they are talking about Richter…

 _Is he a dangerous man?_

I sighed in relief as I sat on one of Ayato's red couches but I gasped when Richter appeared before me.

"What?!" I freaked.

"What a beautiful mortal… No wonder Ayato kept you around," Richter smirked while he is approaching me slowly.

"What do you want with me?" I asked and stood up from the couch. I wanted to run out of the room but he is standing RIGHT in front of me.

"I want you as my bride. That's all…" He touched my cheek softly with his hand causing me to shiver in fright.

 _His bride?_

He leaned in to bite my neck until…

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Ayato shouted and sprinted at him. Ayato then punched him in the face!

Richter grunted and touched his bruised cheek with his fingertips while I ran behind Ayato.

"Ayato, you're here!" I cried out.

"Stay behind me," Ayato ordered.

"Well, well. If it isn't my nephew…" Richter smirked.

"What do you want with Shiori?" Ayato snapped.

"I just want her as my bride," Richter answered simply.

"Why?! She is just a normal girl!" Ayato grunted.

"She caught my eye," Richter said casually.

I gulped as Richter grabbed a sword that Ayato had hanging on the wall for decoration… Richter then pointed the sword at us.

"Give me her or I will kill you, Ayato," he warned.

"Ayato…" I sobbed out.

"It's okay, I won't let him take you away from me. You're mine, right?" Ayato gently smiled before getting into his fighting stance.

Ayato then sprinted at Richter to attack his uncle but Richter used the sword and stabbed Ayato above his heart.

"GAH!" Ayato cried.

"AYATO!" I screeched.

Richter still has the sword piercing Ayato and he even pushed it in deeper!  
Ayato screamed in pain and I went to go to his aid, but Richter punched me so hard that I fell on the ground and blacked out…

 ***~*~*~*~*~*Yours Truly*~*~*~*~***

"Ugh… Huh?!" I woke up on Ayato's red couch and the first person I saw is Richter…

"Do not touch her!" Ayato threatened.

 _Ayato?_

I looked over and he is tied up. There's a small puddle of his blood underneath him… What am I going to do?!

Richter looked down at me with a blank expression on his face. He then went on top of me and tried to take off my school uniform! I screamed and kicked but nothing seems to work! He's too strong.

"Ayato, help me! Please!" I cried out as Richter violently pulled off my black blazer.

"Shiori! Damn!" Ayato grunted.

Richter then took off my black vest and started to unbutton my white blouse… I cussed and screamed for him to get off of me. I don't want him to see me like this; I don't want him to have his way with me!

I couldn't move, he has all of his body weight on me while Ayato is helpless… I felt my body shaking and tears going down my face. I am now in my bra and I still have on my skirt and knee-highs.

He went to take them off until…

"GET OFF OF HER!" Ayato tackled Richter to the ground.

 _How did he get out of those ropes so quickly?!_

I stood up and ran over to where the sword is that Richter used against Ayato and gave it to Ayato to use it as a weapon! Ayato slashed at Richter and cut his wrist.

Richter grunted but he tried to attack Ayato with his fist until Ayato slashed at him again and this time he cut Richter's stomach!

"Gah…" Richter growled.

Ayato went to slash at him again but Richter vanished into thin air…

"AYATO!" I ran up to him and threw myself on him.

"Are you okay? I can't believe I let him get that close to you," Ayato sighed as he hugging me tight.

"Don't worry about it! I'm happy you stopped him for what he was going to do! That was crazy…"

"He's a fool to think those ropes would hold me down." He chuckled lightly.

I chuckled with him even though my body is shaking…

"Hey, Shiori? I promise to protect you better. I won't let him go near you no matter what…" Ayato said with determination.

"I know, I trust you, Ayato… I'm sorry I doubted you. It was the heat of the moment… I love you," I whispered.

Ayato pressed his lips against my own and I felt all the fear leaving my body from one, innocent kiss.


	14. Chapter 14 - Will I Ever See You Again?

Chapter 14

Will I Ever See You Again?

A couple of days have gone by and Ayato is acting distant. He has been going to the Sakamaki mansion without me. I would ask him to come with him, but he told me that he has to go alone which I don't understand why.

He wouldn't talk that much in school, either. Yeah, he would sit with me, and stuff but he seems lost in thought all of the time…

I'm in my room, relaxing and Ayato appeared before me. I felt my heart beating fast because he's finally going to spend some time with me!

"Ayato!" I grinned.

"We have to talk…" He muttered.

My high hopes are crushed after hearing those four letter words…

"What's up?" I whispered.

"My brothers and I are going to be gone for awhile. We need to find Richter and kill him… He's a big threat to my family," Ayato explained.

"Where are you going?!" I freaked.

"I don't know… Reiji has everything planned out; I'm just going along to stop Richter… We don't know when we'll be coming back to Japan."

"So, you're leaving the country?"

I can't believe this! Ayato is leaving Japan to kill his uncle… Will I ever see him again? Is this our final goodbye?!

"Yes," he answered.

I threw myself on him and began to sob. He's leaving me behind… I shouldn't be so selfish because he and his brothers have to do what they have to do but I don't want him to leave me!

"It's okay… I'll see you again soon. I promise," he soothed as he hugged me back just as tight.

"You promise?! You aren't just saying that, right?!" I pleaded as I felt my tears streaming down my face. I looked up at him, studying him.

"Yes, I promise. Just wait for me, okay? Everything will be fine," he smirked.

"Be careful…"

"Please, I'm a lot stronger than Richter!"

"Yeah, that's why he stabbed you a couple of times and tied you up," I mumbled.

"What did you say?!" He grunted.

"Nothing!" I laughed innocently.

We began to laugh together and he leaned in to kiss me sweetly. I'm going to miss his touch and kisses… He better come back soon! I'll wait for him just like he told me to do!


	15. Chapter 15 - His Truly

Chapter 15

His Truly

Three months have passed since Ayato left me to kill his uncle. I miss him a lot. I haven't felt so lonely in my entire life! I miss how he would tease me during classes and I miss how he would force himself on me. I miss him cuddling and kissing me. I also miss how he drank my blood…

 _Ayato._

It's after school and I'm walking home. Every day has been dragging for me. I wake up and there's nothing to look forward to. Geez, do I really need Ayato in my life to fulfill my existence?

I know I love Ayato and I need him but him being away from me is harder than I thought. Yeah, I knew I would miss him but not THIS much!

"Hey, pancake!"

 _Great, now I am hearing his voice inside my head. Have I gone mad?_

"HEY!"

"Ayato?" I turned around to see a smirking Ayato. I didn't hesitate to throw myself on him. "AYATO!"

"Geez, you missed me. Well, I knew you would!" He snorted.

I began to sob into his chest. It has been a whole three months since I have last seen him and he came back! He's with me again!

"Calm down, Shiori, I wasn't gone for that long and besides, I told you that I would be back," he muttered.

I clung on to him tighter just in case he tries to leave me again…

 ***~*~*~*~*~*Yours Truly*~*~*~*~***

Ayato and I decided to go to the park. I want to know everything about his uncle! He didn't hesitate to give me graphic details on the situation. I guess Reiji knew where Richter would be hiding and all six brothers went to America but even though Reiji knew where he would be, they still had a hard time finding him at the right time.

I guess Richter was hiding in a large home and for some reason, Reiji knew all about the place.

They didn't slay Richter until a couple of weeks ago according to Ayato and I guess Subaru and Ayato did all of the fighting. Ayato stabbed him multiple of times with a sword and he even chopped Richter's head off while Subaru distracted him.

"Oh, and his blood was everywhere!" Ayato chuckled out loud.

I felt my head spinning from his description. "Okay, that's enough. I get it. You killed him."

Ayato laughed harder because he can tell I'm getting sick from hearing his story. I scowled at him yet I began to laugh with him. _Man, I missed his laugh…_

"So, anything new?" He finally asked.

"No."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you didn't miss much. Things have been boring," I sighed.

"I see… I guess I made everything fun," he said teasingly.

"Actually, yeah, you did," I confessed.

Ayato looked at me with widening eyes while I felt my cheeks burning from blushing…

I then just thought of something… I know I still have a whole year to worry about this, but what am I going to do when I go to college? Am I not going to see Ayato again?

Oh, no! That's awful! These months I have been feeling empty but I'm REALLY going to feel empty once I go to college…

"What's wrong?" Ayato asked in a low voice.

"I'm thinking about college," I answered.

"What about it? We still have another year."

"Well, I'm worried that we are going to go our separate ways," I admitted as I'm gazing at the ground.

"Who said we are going to go our separate ways?!" Ayato asked.

 _Why is he getting so offended?!_

"I mean… I don't know. I just thought…"

Ayato interrupted me. "I'm not going anywhere! You are stuck with me, pancake!"

"Really?!" I beamed.

"Yeah, I don't care if you're sick of me. You're mine!"

I leaned in and pressed my lips against his. He immediately returned my kiss and it started to get heated until…

"GET A ROOM!" A kid shouted.

I blushed at the kid's comment while Ayato shrugged it off…

 _We should head home anyways at least we would have privacy there…_

 ***~*~*~*~*~*Yours Truly*~*~*~*~***

"Hey, Ayato?" I called out his name as we are walking back to my house.

"What is it?"

"I think you should meet my parents. I mean you are here all of the time so it would only be fair…"

Ayato took a deep breath. "Well, since you're mine and all I guess I can meet them."

"Great!" I grinned.

We arrived at my home and as soon as I step foot into the dining room, my parents all stared at Ayato like he's some kind of alien or something.

"Mother, father, this is my boyfriend, Ayato!" I cheered.

"Wow, you have a boyfriend? That's nice dear! It's a pleasure to meet you, Ayato. Will you be staying for dinner?" My mother asked kindly.

"Sure," Ayato answered in a low voice.

 _Is he nervous?_

"How did you two meet?" My father raised a brow in suspicion.

"In school," I casually said.

"Alright. Well, it's nice to meet you." My father nodded.

I took Ayato's hand in mine and dragged him upstairs to my room. I'm so happy he met my parents!

 ***~*~*~*~*~*Yours Truly*~*~*~*~***

Dinner wasn't awkward at all because Ayato warmed up to my parents. They seem to really like him and I'm really happy everyone is getting along!

After dinner, though, my parents ordered Ayato to leave after nine at night but of course, he is just going to appear back in my room without them knowing…

"I'm going to take a shower," I yawned as Ayato and I are lying on my bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Nope." Ayato casually crawled on top of me and pinned my wrists down on the mattress.

"Why not?!"

"Because I need a taste first then we'll take a shower together…"

Ayato bit down on my neck harshly while I yelped but I immediately relaxed as he is sucking my blood…

 _I am truly his… I will never leave his side._


End file.
